


Mate

by OfDemonsAndDaydreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hellhounds, M/M, Magic, Mateship, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Sprites, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDemonsAndDaydreams/pseuds/OfDemonsAndDaydreams
Summary: One night of hell was all it took for Orion to know that he would never return to Nox, but when a message from his sister comes in he leaves all he knows in Other world and ventures into the Ether. Now, through one misstep, he's landed himself right back where he started: lined up to be a mate in a pack of Hellhounds.





	1. Runaway Mate

_I need you Orion. Clocktower. Dark hour. - Cece 142.35.3621, -945.73.9002_

  
Orion crumpled the note into his pocket as he locked up at the fortress in front of him, trying his best to contain the small smile that had first started to erupt when he received the message barely two hours ago. Cece. That's all he could think about. Sister. Needing him. Freedom for them both.

  
He had only minutes to go before dark hour set in and if he'd been anyone else, he would have been concerned, but the fortress in front of him, made of the earths blood and bones, posed no real threat. He took a deep breath as he allowed the thoughts to flood his mind: cece... sister... cece... family... warmth... cece... cece... cece...

  
The tug wrought itself through his body with ease. The bricks and mortar of the building meaning no hindrance just as the earth itself. The defenses were bare as he felt them shift over him; 'he knows the coordinates,' it whispered into his blood, 'he is allowed entry.'

  
The tug quietened inside of him as he felt the flood of Cecille's familiar scent envelope him; the small cry of 'Orion!' reverberating through his ear. The smile that had been tugging on his heart for the last few hours gave out and broke into decadence as he breathed in over and over.

  
'Cece,' murmured Orion back, the very words soothing a sore in his throat he'd never known he had, 'Cece, Cecille, sister.' Orion slipped back, hands grasping onto the waist of Cecille's slightly smaller form, his eyes widening to the darkness of the room till he could make out her face.

  
'I wasn't sure you'd come. I wasn't sure you'd even get the message. It's been so long,' started Cecille, her face contorting over and over as if unsure of which emotion it should be giving him: happiness at his being there or despair at having to have called for him at all.

  
'I told you I'd always come if you needed it. I made that promise,' murmured Orion, still holding Cecille's waist, a hand coming up to delicately cup the curve of her jaw, hoping the motion might relieve some of the tension built up in her shoulders. 'I don't need to know what's happened, okay? There's no deal or precedent to this. I'm assuming you've done what I said to do. You've packed your bag? Secured whatever amulets you have?'

  
Cecille paused, her smell morphing into the weight of despair as she looked up at Orion. Orion could see the joy in her eyes, at having finally seen him again after so many years, but her pause spoke of a mistake she'd made, or maybe one she thought she was making.

  
'Cece, whatever it is, it'll be fine, okay? We'll work out whatever it is, but if we're going to leave we need to do it now. If we get caught there'll be severe repercussions for both of us,' said Orion as he watched her teeth worry into her bottom lip.

  
'You don't stutter anymore,' was all Cecille seemed to be able to bring herself to say as she shrugged out of his touch, 'And I think you misunderstood. I... I said I needed you, not that I was leaving.'

  
Orion looked at her blankly, of course he'd misunderstood, he'd told them; all of them; that if they ever needed to escape, that all they'd need to do is call to him. Orion's euphoria dropped with a sickening thud in his stomach as he took a step back from Cecille and instead looked at the room around him.

  
Orion felt the breath leave his lungs too quickly; the clocktower it definitely was, but a tower just for the clock it wasn't. There were charms and amulets strung up all over the walls. Enchantments coated the ceiling in a mix-matched array of words over words over words. Chains clung to the stone cobbled floor and the windows bared the glimmering moonlight through their barred teeth.

  
'Cece... What are you doing?' Orion felt the flair of fear spike up his spine. Instantly images of home flooded his mind, trying to drag him back from whence he'd come. Fields of green. Clans upon clans in the gardens. Family laughter and the small of fresh born wood burning into the night. Orion waited for the tug; wanted for it, but the tug wasn't there. Instead the oppressive force of the no-move amulets bore down on him in a wave. 'Don't let him go; nobody shall leave who came with the shadows; nobody shall leave.'

  
'I'm sorry Orion,' cried Cecille pointlessly as she backed away a step, watching as the floor shimmered but didn't sway out from beneath Orion's feet. 'There was no other way to do this; it had to be you Orion. Please forgive me. Please Ori, say you'll forgive me?'

  
Orion almost retched as the none so subtle smell of Hellhound filled his nostrils. He knew the smell so well but he'd never thought he'd ever smell it again. That time in his life has passed; he had run from it, run with every ounce of power he had, but now here it was again. The smell sent him careening backwards into a wall, the drag of dominance pouring into his pores as he couldn't escape it from entering his lungs.

  
'Cece... but you're my- but you're my sister. How could you?' was all Orion could get out. His body was desperate for escape but each time the floor only shimmered, never swaying and pulling him free from the nightmare he'd found himself in. Betrayed. Betrayed by his sister. The thought would have been sickening enough on its own but then the creak of the door only added to the hell starting to take over his life.

  
'You can't slip from here Orion, and you'll start to hurt yourself if you keep trying,' came the unfamiliar, yet distinctive voice of a Hellhound. Orion forced himself to stand up straight, his claws slipping down over his nails as the sharp spikes of his teeth cut into the soft flesh of his own mouth.

  
Orion wanted to scream. It wouldn't have been very helpful and definitely not dignified but that's all he wanted to do. His blood pounded with anger at his own foolishness; his own hopefulness, that had now got him stuck in a stupid situation. 'You say that as if you'd be in anyway concerned if I did manage to maim myself with it,' snarled Orion as he took in the male's form.

  
He was large, even for a Hellhound, which meant that he was the Alpha of the pack, which Orion knew meant that he wouldn't be able to fight his way out; he'd have to be cunning, if he had the chance. The dark glint of black hair and eyes; the abyss that was the Hellhounds, seem to suck even more light out of the room and it reminded Orion of Ezekiel, and the amazement he'd first had at his form in the darkness.

  
'Considering the bargain we have in place stipulates you have to be provided in the best condition we can manage, I'd prefer it if I didn't have to deal with an enraged Zeke accusing us of maiming you,' remarked the Hellhound, his left arm securing itself along Cecille's back whilst his right hand came to sit protectively in front of her abdomen and the small bump that'd gone unnoticed by Orion.

  
'Cecille, please, we're family-' tried Orion.

  
'Stop!' exclaimed Cecille as she flexed in her mate's arms, 'I'm sorry Ori, but I have to do what's best for my family. This is what's best. I wish it wasn't you but- but I can't... I just can't...'

  
Orion listened steadily as her words trailed off, his mind finally capturing on one important piece of information: an enraged Zeke. An enraged Ezekiel.

  
'I'm the bargain,' whispered Orion, as his eyes caught onto the Hellhound's; his heart racing in time with the steady sound of feet in the stairwell beyond the door.

  
'A mate and a kingship, and an end to the war for us,' remarked the Hellhound, his tone strange and disconcerting. Orion couldn't place it; it felt sorry, solemn, but his face portrayed none of this, it was just blank.  
'And no choice for me,' added Orion as the anger dragged itself out of him and into the floor; the fight ebbing from him slowly as if the room itself was drawing it out of him. It wouldn't have surprised Orion if he found out it was.

  
'You never really had a choice Ori, none of us did, but now you do. You can walk out of here with his guards, be brave for once, or you can let them drag you out,' said Cecille, her expression almost nauseaous, the tears still sitting stubbornly in her lower lashes.

  
'And if I run?' remarked Orion angrily, 'What then?'

  
'Then you condemn your sister, and our child to death,' said the Hellhound, his eyes glowing amber for a short moment before he contained himself again.

  
A million thoughts streamed through Orion's head as the beating sound of feet drew closer and closer. Mere minutes, that's all it was, mere minutes of his life ago when he'd been safe, when he hadn't been taunted with bravery or manipulated or betrayed. He could do it; he knew he could, just slip back a moment, to the front of the fortress, and then out of sight forever, but he'd have to get out of the room.

  
Almost as if the words were being said allowed, Orion watched as Cecille's eyes grew wider, her mind figuring out what he could do in the same time as him, and in a moment she snapped. Orion wasn't ready when she grabbed and thrust him up against the wall, the blue electricity of her magic coating her lips as her words were screeched in the small space.

  
'Don't you dare Orion! Don't you dare throw me away to my death like this! I deserve to live! My son deserves to live! We deserve it more than you! You who ran away! You who was too scared and weak and pathetic to do what had to be done! You don't get to do that again Orion!'

  
Two pairs of hands, his own and her mates grabbed in opposing ways attempting to remove her, but the strength of them both was limited: you couldn't harm a mate who was carrying.

  
It was with the thunderous sound of seven sets of footsteps stopping at the door too suddenly for their moment which shook Orion out of his trance. He was sure the scene was dramatic enough without the seven stares of the Pack quickly analyzing the situation. Cecille was again slumped against her mate, his arms like tendrils around her chest, holding her arms there so she couldn't grab ah-old of Orion again. Her tears ran freely down her face as her ragged breathing filled the eerie silence.

  
Orion cringed, being unable to bear looking at Cecille or the Pack that was standing barely five meters away, instead he looked at the face of her mate; sad and solemn. He had never seen a Hellhound look like that before and he wondered what he might be considering; surely he couldn't have been mourning the loss of Orion's freedom, that would be against the very culture he practiced in.

  
'Orion,' the call was quiet enough to almost skate by but loud enough that it couldn't be ignored.

  
Orion glanced up, the lights in the clocktower flickering to life as the Alexander's hand rested on the bricks.

  
Orion switched back to looking at Cecille's mate, a man whose name he didn't even know, and then to Cecille; the look of defeat carving into their features so deeply Orion knew it'd leave a scar on each of them.

  
'Orion,' said Alexander again, stepping forward, two small silver cuffs catching in the rising moonlight as the dark hour ended and all of Orion's Sprite protections disintegrated around him. He was completely in Ether world again, and there was no real way to escape.

  
Orion stared at Alexander briefly, taking in as much as he could without making eye contact with the Hellhound. He knew Alexander well but the difference that age and a mate could make were staggering to Orion's memory. Gone were the slightly pressing muscles of youth, and small lines of soon-to-be stubble and in it's place was the thickness and strength of a well trained body, a short forest of thick, black beard. At least his eyes had not changed, considered Orion, though it might've been nice if they'd lost their condescending stare.

  
Orion cleared his throat, hoping to keep it steady enough to say the words he needed. He knew what he was going to say; he'd made up his mind not a moment ago, but the thought process still hurt him. He couldn't escape; not right now. He didn't want Cecille to die, so he couldn't escape. He had to go with them, so Cecille wouldn't die. If he went with them he'd be mated, but he had to go with them. If he was mated then escape would be improbable. Escape was improbable now, but not in the future. In the future, he could escape.

  
'Nightly Alex, I understand that I've been requested as part of a deal. I have come as stipulated in the deal; well and unmarred currently.' Orion heard his own voice and almost winced at it. Insincere, pompous and... cultured. He hoped that his words would hide the trickle of magic he called on to coat him in protection. Protection of his heart, and his self, and his truth; the only things he could protect and he wouldn't be required to provide for a Mateship.

  
Alexander almost looked taken aback as the other Hellhounds came round in the room. Orion's eyes followed as they silently led Cecille and her mate from the room; no words exchanged at all. They were prepared.  
'You must trust Cecille a great deal to have to come to her with no explanation,' remarked Alexander carefully, his eyes racking over Orion was if trying to pick out if there was trick coming.

  
'I made her a promise that I would come when she needed me. Of course, I never expected that need to be along these lines, but I couldn't really break a promise to my sister, now could it?' The steadiness in Orion's voice was unsettling; he could tell by the way the Hellhounds twitched at it slightly. They'd been ready for a fight, not a conversation. A small thrill of joy was sparked at their surprise and Orion felt it steady him further. They wanted fighting; the wanting him aching for freedom, so he would give them none of that, at least until it came to Ezekiel.

  
'Sister? Surely she no longer thinks of you as a sibling now that your parenthood is become known, or more-so, unknown,' edged Alexander, trying to bait him a little; testing out just how calm Orion truly was, 'And anyway, I know of at least one promise you've broken so you can't think that highly of loyalty.'

  
'I never knew there was a time limit on promise fulfillment,' replied Orion, rolling his lip slightly. He heard a soft snicker from behind him, his eyes catching a glimpse of Gabriel, Ezekiel's younger brother, just to his left. Admittedly Orion had never found Gabriel to be as bad as the others and that small snicker meant that he might have a chance to get some information out of him.

  
Orion took a step forward, his arm coming out. The reaction was immediate.

  
Rough hands held his neck tightly, cutting off part of his windpipe as his arms were twisted up and around his back, his feet being knocked from beneath him with the jagged spike of white-hot pain shooting at the back of his knees.

  
The floor come close as their force was too much against his compliance and he felt the hands on his left pull back slightly; Gabriel had realized he wasn't fighting.

  
'Considering I'd made no indication to cause any strife, you were all very quick to pounce. I was simply going to ask,' stated Orion, rolling his eyes and pointing his eyes directly at the silver cuffs in Alex's hands, 'If you wanted me to put those on for you. They can be quite tricky from my experience.'

  
Alex's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the cuffs and then back to Orion. 'You plan on coming quietly?' questioned Alex, though his question was marked with the answer already.

  
'I planned on walking out as calmly as possible,' offered Orion, looking up at Alex. Orion hated the position he was in. His blood was boiling so violently in his heart that he was sure his whole chest might snap open in a minute. His voice sounded tight and angry in his head but dull and pleasant in his ears. The protection was working.

  
Alex motioned for the Pack to let him up. Orion felt as they released him, a small pat on his left shoulder from Gabriel as he again outstretched his arms to Alex. 'Cuff me boys!' remarked Orion sarcastically, the words coming out playful and light.

  
The thick weight of the cuffs fell on his wrists, ensnaring itself to his blood and veins. 'No magic,' it whispered, 'No magic from here.' Orion already knew what they were; he'd been in them before. Magic binding cuffs. He felt as it shorted the magic that coursed through him; carefully snuffing it out wherever it came into contact, but leaving it unharmed. Orion however also knew that these cuffs only worked on Ether magic; only worked on his witch magic. Orion almost smiled at the thought: his Sprite magic was still strong and accessible, but they couldn't feel that.

  
'Okay, I'm contained now, nothing to worry about,' said Orion, the jest not landing on any mark as they looked at him slightly confused at his attempts of camaraderie, 'Seriously guys, you're acting as if I have no idea of who you are, where you're taking or what you're taking me for.'

  
'Okay, come on then,' sighed Alex, content enough to let him follow without real restraint as he turned and headed back towards the door.

  
'It's almost as if you're disappointed,' murmured Orion under his breath as he followed to the top of the stairwell and looked down. It was a long way and Orion did not like heights.

 

* * *

 

 

Orion was looking down towards the ground when he heard it; the soft tinkering of a call emanating through the silence of their descent. He'd been whispering under his breath the entire way down, coaxing himself not to look over the railing at how much further they had to go.

  
'Hey Zeke,' answered Gabriel casually as a few of the Hellhounds looked behind themselves to him, 'Yeah, we're almost at the bottom now.' Orion couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, nor did he really want to, but there was a slow, dull aching in his chest as he descended further and further.

'A fight? Oh yeah, there's a lot of fight at the moment. Apparently he doesn't like heights and he thinks the fact that they haven't employed an automatic slip down to the bottom is stupid.' Gabriel didn't seem to mind that Orion could hear him, and he supposed he'd given no reason to make Gabriel think he was at all concerned with the situation, so Orion gave him some small forgiveness for the fun he was taking at the scenario.

Orion however was the very furthest from fun he'd ever been. His whole body was shaking in both fear and anger, his words breaking and stuttering over themselves. They didn't know this, and he was thankful for his quick glamour of protection. He didn't need them knowing how far beyond sanity he was drifting.

The descent had taken a full half hour and they were only just coming to the end. The time had given Orion enough for him to fully realize just how much of a mess he'd gotten himself in. Mateship. He was walking into Mateship. He was unwillingly having to take part in it. He was leaving behind the home, the place, the family; everything he'd built in the past seven years. Then there was the other things he hadn't considered in his haste to protect himself.

They wouldn't know what had happened. They wouldn't know where he had gone. He hadn't thought to tell anybody where he was going; he felt sure that he would've returned there with Cecille free in his arms; surprising them all. He had felt so sure he knew his sister... his cousin, enough that nothing like this could happen. Orion knew now he was working on outdated information. If it had been 16 year old Cecille then yes, it would have been a retrieval, but the 24 year old Cecille wasn't who he knew. He'd been an idiot.

'Nah, nah, he's alright. No visible marks and he doesn't appear to be injured at all. A little too peppy for Alex's liking I think but there's not been an issue. We'll be there soon, you can see for yourself,' finished Gabriel. There was a brief moment before the call was ended and they finally rounded on the bottom of the stair well.

'Thank fucking earth and sea!' exclaimed Orion has he stepped onto the landing, a small relieving wave of at least being back on solid ground overtaking him. It was enough to keep him going at least. The protection spell would keep them from knowing how he truly appeared but it couldn't force him to move if he didn't want to, and solid ground, well that made it a lot easier to move, even if it was shaking.

'If we'd of known you had such an aversion to stairs we would have chosen the Atrium,' was the welcoming phrase from a voice he knew far too well. Ezekiel. The name reverberated in Orion's head and he knew that this was the time he was supposed to look up, give some kind of acknowledgement, but he couldn't.

The voice, that voice, had sent him spiraling backwards in his mind. Ezekiel's smell, the scent of a mate, made his body twitch in ways he'd thought it'd long forgotten. All of sudden he didn't feel quite so much like the 25 year old Orion he was, in fact, he felt specifically like 18 year old Orion. Smaller, less than, weaker... sub.

Orion could feel the seconds tick past as he tried to push past his own mind. The glamour would give him something to work with but his mind had to make some kind of decision in regards to what, and right now it wasn't much into making decisions.

The silence ticked on and he didn't know what anybody was thinking. He'd gone from pompously compliant and joke making, to staring steadily at the ground almost as if his brain had fallen out there and if he stared long enough he'd find it.

'Orion?' the word was gentle almost, knowing and warm. It mixed with Ezekiel's deep tones in a way that Orion had never heard before. He'd never said Orion's name like that before.

Orion's head snapped up. He knew he was grimacing but he supposed he just looked generally confused to them. 'Sorry, yeah, just enjoying being on solid ground again right now, you know, no untimely death to fall to,' replied Orion, his words stumbling over one another.

Fear tingled in him, but it came out as a strange nervousness and need to hide himself, so naturally he started to rant a little. 'Though the Atrium wouldn't have had as much of an affect, it's not a very intimidating place is it? Plus, it's not a place that's magically protected either, and you know, calling during Dark Hour, you've definitely got to have that protection.'

'Is he concussed?' asked Ezekiel suddenly, turning to Alex who shrugged a little as Ezekiel turned his gaze back to Orion. Orion wanted to turn away, remove himself from the eye lock but the way he was being scrutinized was almost painful and his fear had completely overtaken his ability to do anything besides think, and talk, incessantly.

'Definitely not concussed. My light refraction is fine, my equilibrium is back to normal now that we're off the stairwell and my speech appears to be working as well as it ever did, aside from the fact that I apparently can't stop,' Orion keened at the last part a little, grimacing again. Ezekiel's mouth quirked in an almost smile and the very motion almost sent Orion backwards.

It was barely a few minutes but that brief time had allowed the Mateship binds to take full control back. He remembered now how many times he had imagined Ezekiel looking at him intently, smiling, just doing anything towards Orion that might show he cared as much for Orion as Orion did for him.

Orion knew he was fully out of his depth. All the training in the past few years, all the teaching and the learning, and the power and the confidence, just dissipated out of his mind. He hated that he felt so young again. Vulnerable. He wanted to be the cold, hardened Orion that he knew he could be, but Ezekiel melted him somehow.

'He smells nervous,' remarked Gabriel as he took a big sniff of Orion's neck, making Orion buck slightly at it.

'Ah,' was all Ezekiel gave before he turned away from Orion and focused on the group in front of him.

Without Ezekiel's stare penetrating his mind Orion was able to actually see him. He was bigger, which Orion hadn't thought possible, but he had easily grown another four inches since he'd last seen him, making him a clear foot above Orion's quite well sized 5'11". His body, much like Alexander's spoke of training and a well kept life. He kept his beard tamer than Alex's though and his hair was cut close to the scalp. It hit Orion then that the Ezekiel he was looking at wasn't just a Hellhound anymore, he was an Alpha. Orion had to stop himself from choking on his own saliva for a moment. Alpha's were strong, Alpha's were dangerous; Alpha's could kill you in mating.

The small choking sound he'd let out didn't go unnoticed by the trio of Hellhounds, the others having disbursed with quite thanks from Ezekiel for their help. All three of them looked at him as he hastily cleared his throat. 'Forgot to ah, forgot to swallow,' remarked Orion lazily, the words getting a slightly raised eyebrow from Alex and another snicker from Gabriel. Ezekiel however just took another long, gentle stare at him.

'Right, well, it's time to go, Doc's only gonna have the portal open a short time for us and if we take anymore time he'll send my mother my head with a bow on it,' Ezekiel's words were directive, Alex and Gabriel waiting for Orion to make some sort of move towards Ezekiel who appeared to be standing deftly in the same spot.

'You have to come here Orion,' stated Ezekiel, giving him another gentle look. Maybe he thinks I've gone soft, thought Orion as he stared at his mate, lost a touch of my head maybe.

'Sure,' was all he could muster as he dragged his legs forward. The moment he was within a meter of Ezekiel he felt the ground wavering, holding the portal so they could slip through. Alex and Gabriel followed suit, Gabriel giving him another small push forward to give them enough room to stand behind him without touching.

Orion took a deep breath. He was going back to Nox Castle and he was fairly certain he was going to die.

 

* * *

 

 

'Finally!' came the voice of Doc, someone who Orion recognized immediately. The Com-Med of the Pack he'd met him several times in the lead up to his Mateship Rite with Ezekiel previously. His face was warm and relieved and it spread through all the others in an instant.

'We didn't take that long,' remarked Ezekiel with a smile, giving Doc a one-armed hug before turning back to Orion and his pack mates.

'We brought a mate Doc, would you look at that!' joked Gabriel, giving Orion a wink as if he was in on some joke. Orion wasn't sure, but he must have smiled in response as it only encouraged Gabriel further, with him giving Orion another hearty slap on the back.

'We need you to check him,' interjected Alex, his eyes grazing over Orion, 'We think he might be concussed. He's not been... well, he's not been who we remember.'

Orion faltered over the words. He's not who they remember, of course he wasn't, he wasn't the smaller, weaker sub they could bully mercilessly anymore. He wasn't the stuttering mess of slip-ups in the middle of training anymore. He was brave, and willing, and friendly, albeit by way of the glamour, but still, definitely not what any of them probably expected to find. Orion only hoped that the glamour would hold for long enough that he'd be able to have them tricked and slip out at the earliest convenience once the mating Rite had been completed.

Doc looked down at Orion, again reminding him that he was the shortest of the group by a considerable amount. Doc stood just as tall as Ezekiel, just as broad as well, but he held his body in a more comforting manner. Ezekiel was all tough lines of decorum and protocol; Doc was the protective embrace of the father figure.

Orion waited as Doc looked at him, eyes scouring over his face. He tried not to wince at the discomfort of having to keep eye contact for so long, but when the Doc smiled he figured that he must have reciprocated motion at least.

'He looks well actually. Strong, a little tired maybe, filled out quite a bit though, definitely good material to work with,' stated Doc, giving a short nod of approval before pulling back. His words didn't assuage the looks on either of Ezekiel or Alex's faces though. Ezekiel looked concerned, as if he was hiding something (which he was, but not what Ezekiel thought he was hiding), and Alex looked annoyingly disbelieving, obviously knowing he was hiding something, which was probably exactly what he was hiding.

'Seriously guys,' started Gabriel as he looked at them both, 'Doc says he looks good, he says he's fine, there was no fighting, no pushing or pulling, or inane threats. You'd think you'd both be happy, I mean, come on, Orion seems happy about it for earth's sake.'

Again, the statement did no assuaging, just causing them to look at him again.

'Whilst I'm sure you all mean no harm with such keen, and annoying analysis, it is making me feel a little uncomfortable. Maybe you can both hold off till tomorrow to continue so that I can at least get some rest?' The words came out different than Orion had intended, but they seemed to stir on the three enough for Ezekiel to break his gaze at least, Alex taking a moment longer.

'Orion, you'll be staying with Ezekiel in his room, it's on the fifth floor,' started Doc, pointing at the giant staircase to the left of them in the entry hall, 'You two, my office for a debriefing.'

All four of them nodded, Orion more-so because it felt strange not to in the circumstance. He watched as the three of them left, whilst Ezekiel watched him. Orion kept his eyes on them until he could see and hear them no more. This was the first time he'd been alone with Ezekiel for so long, and his body was practically revolting from him.

The fear, the thing that he'd grown from and locked up inside of him was free and out of its cage. It was the fear that reared up the morning of the Seeding ceremony and had caused him to run, helter skelter, from the castle and slip straight through to Other world. It was the fear that screamed at him that he was going to die, not tonight, not in a week, but the moment when he gave Ezekiel control. He would die the moment his mate took his own dominance from him and filled it with his own.

Ezekiel cleared his throat, drawing Orion's attention, as his eyelids started to slump over his sight. Orion didn't want to know how he looked to Ezekiel right now; exhausted and drained over the nights events, and finding himself reverting back to this old nervous habits; he knew he seemed much more like his younger self than he had ever wanted to be like again.

'Stairs?' almost questioned Orion, looking tiredly up at the pretentious gold-wrought staircase. He felt Ezekiel shift closer to him and put a hand softly on the middle of his back. Orion heard the quiet sniff as Ezekiel tried to figure out what was going on with him. Apparently he'd gotten whatever answer he needed because he didn't smell him again.

'Yeah, it won't take long and you can rest,' was all Ezekiel offered as he gave Orion a small push to get him moving, keeping his hand there, just hovering.

It was in the moment, legs moving deftly up and down just in an effort to get to some form of horizontal comfort, that Orion remembered what he was wearing. It was his Com-Med uniform bearing the Warlock colors and the emblem of the Verge. He didn't expect Ezekiel to know the Verge's emblem but he would definitely know the Warlock color, he had competed against enough in the Hallowtide games before. No wonder they were confused, thought Orion. He was sure that what he appeared to them was more and more less of what they'd ever expected of him. They weren't suspicious (well Alex was), but curious.

The sound of Ezekiel's footfalls behind him sounded quieter than Orion would have expected, but maybe it was for his benefit. The toll of the day and the night had reeked havoc on his mind. He didn't even want to consider what he would feel tomorrow when he woke up. He was fear-bindingly numb to the full consequences of what had occurred and if he thought about it tonight he knew he'd pass the breaking point and the glamour would potentially crack. That was the last thing he wanted and the last thing he needed.

Faster than anticipated Orion was being stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder, turning to face a thick, wooden door. Ezekiel silently leaned over him and opened it, letting it swing wide.  
Orion was glad the lights were off as he entered. He was now worried if much more information entered his brain it would surely fall out. He would inspect it tomorrow morning in what was due to be the harsh light of dawn.

Orion swallowed back again as he heard the door close and lock. The feeling of protection swept over him as the closing door took with it all potential openings of the charms. The room was protected, the room was safe, but only for Ezekiel. The lights slowly drifted into effect, creating a dim glow around the room.

'You can take the left side, I sleep on the right. Everything's as you should remember it: bathroom, drinks, balcony,' Ezekiel ran through the words almost carelessly, he had already strode forward and was fiddling with something at the head of the bed. The soft clink of chains caught Orion's attention as he fumbled forward, none too content with the dim light he was in. 'You'll be required to wear these till morning, so I advise if you need to do anything, you do it now,' stated Ezekiel, turning back to Orion as if waiting for an objection.

Orion desperately wanted to gain the upper hand and make a witty remark, something he would have otherwise been able to do, but his energy was leeching rapidly and so he just shrugged before quickly making his way to the bathroom.

A minute or so and he was out but it was enough time to Ezekiel to have removed majority of his clothing and put on bed shorts. He was sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, hands twisting in the chains as he waited.

'You should get some water,' was all that he said as he heard Orion exit the bathroom.

Orion did as instructed, a glass already waiting by the sink for him to fill. He was five minutes away from passing out and he knew it, his hand shook a little as he both took a sip and walked to the bed. Unfortunately the glamour didn't hide everything, Ezekiel watching as a few small drops of water missed Orion's mouth and ended up in the soft hair of his stubble.

'You'll have to get undressed, you'll get too hot otherwise,' said Ezekiel, his tone almost flat. Orion was starting to get annoyed at it. Yes, he was the runaway mate, and yes, Ezekiel probably didn't like him much for it, but sundamnit, he was here wasn't he? He would've much preferred to have found a way out and left them all to their political mess, but he was here. Manipulation magnificent, and he was standing in Ezekiel's bedroom, being told to get undressed so he could be crudely chained to a bed.

If this had been any other scenario it probably wouldn't have bothered Orion so much; it's not like he hadn't thought about this before, or even fantasized about it, but that was a long time ago, and in those moments, Ezekiel had been in love with him; at least in his head.

Orion complied, having nothing else he could really do, but his uniform was tricky. It was made to be invincible; durable and layered and full of stubborn fabric. Usually he'd have Lukas, the Surger, dragging it over his head in his almost ceremonious irritability at Orion's slowness with the whole thing.

There was no help this time though. Ezekiel sat quietly, hands grasping the chains as Orion fiddled his way through the clasps and clips, removing each layer and connection, until he stood, mostly naked, and definitely a lot cooler.

Orion considered taking off the cotton underlay pants, but the idea of sleeping next to Ezekiel in only his underwear was a bit of an affronting one.

Stepping forward slowly Orion paused as Ezekiel stood up. There weren't even a foot away from one another and Orion was now face to chest to Ezekiel, it further accentuating just how much he had grown.  
'You ready?' asked Ezekiel, the tone of his voice gentle again. Orion didn't really have a response. No, he most definitely was not ready, but he couldn't say that, so instead he just nodded, making sure to keep his eyes diverted from Ezekiel.

The pull of exhaustion was creeping over him as he slumped himself without grace onto the bed. He hadn't meant to but instead of still sitting upright he'd fallen all the way backwards. He felt tired, numb, almost dead in fact.

It occurred to him at this point, a just a little too late, that he was actually in shock. He'd seen it in other Sprites before but he'd never known how it felt, but all of a sudden he did. All that kept him tied to the world fell away and he felt light, barely conscious and floating.

He'd lost his grounding, not somewhere where he was safe and would have others like him to ground him again before unconsciousness took over, but here, in a castle with Hellhounds who didn't know how to treat Sprites.

If Ezekiel noticed, he didn't say anything, but Orion hadn't really expected him to. Instead the chains were slipped round his wrist and pulled taut to the bed head for good measure, his arms rested above his head.

'Goodnight Orion,' came the soft, wanting words of Ezekiel, and Orion swore with his one last conscious thought, that he sounded almost happy.


	2. Morning of Trials

It was with the sharp light of sun on his eyelids and the feeling of falling that Orion was yanked into consciousness. He was ungrounded, something that occasionally happened when he slept but nothing he was too concerned about. He focussed down, pulling information from the world, but what he pulled on wasn't what he expected.

The Verge mornings came filled with the chirping of birds, generally before the sunlight even had a chance to hit his eyelids. There was no chirping and the sunlight felt far too intense to be in the early morn, if Orion had to guess, he would pick it at mid-morn time, but that couldn't be right.

Orion's mind scrapped through the wreckage of turmoil that sat there. Mid-morn, he never made it to waking at mid-morn, he thought, he was always awakened before either by Saber or Steele's noises, or sometimes Lukas' energetic desire to get in some extra training without the rest of the Horde, or sometimes it was even Samuel, his guide, poking him awake to tell him about something he'd conquered the night before.

Whatever it was that usually woke him up, it wasn't here. The realisation caused the weight of the previous night to sink his stomach into knots. He'd made a mistake; he had made a very big, very bad mistake.

His body was not yet awake enough to do anything, what having him falling alseep whilst ungrounded, and so he couldn't even open his eyes to confirm his suspicions, but he knew he didn't really need to anyway.

The glamour shimmered in his mind but the anger, the oh so magificant anger, took over before it could take hold. Fear swam around his heart but the rage gripped his mind. He wasn't quite sure what he was angry at; Cecille, himself, the Pack, himself, Ether world, himself; but it tore his mind to shreds nonetheless.

You fucking idiot! screamed his head, pounding over and over. Run off to save someone did we? Think we'd be a hero did we? Leaving all you know on a whim, on one single message, not from your sister though, from your cousin. The person who'd called you brother but then rejected you once she'd learnt you'd run from your mate. The person who had corrected others of your place over and over once it'd become common knowledge. The one who had never tried to contact you in the last seven years. The one who you would never do this to, but who never had a second care about sacrificing you and your life to save herself. You fool, Orion.

Orion felt the fool; he felt the idiocy; he felt his complacency. He'd forgotten that Ether world was not like Other world, and even more so, not like the Verge. There was no political ploys there, no dishonesty, no need to sacrifice anything. The Verge was freedom and he'd run away from it at a seconds notice to save some ruins of his past life.

The Verge... Orion's heart ached in his chest. What would mum think? What about Matthias and Balthazar, they'd be waiting for him by now; they'd be upset, thinking Orion had forgotten them

Orion wanted to shut the words out but as his mind ran over the true loss of what he'd done, his body ripped into life with one loud, aching, angry yell.

He felt the chains around his wrist and he struggled.

The heat ran over his body and he writhed amongst it.

His throat roared over and over again as his eyes finally flew open.

'Let me go! Let me go now. How dare you? How fucking dare you?! Use me as a pawn for your failures of diplomacy! Let me go!'

The words were rattling and the glamour had not one chance at overpowering the slew of emotions flaring up his veins. Anger, so much anger, and fear still there, and embarrassment at himself, but mostly sorrow; deep, agonising sorrow.

He wouldn't see Verge again, nor his parents, nor his brother or sister. He wouldn't train with Lukas or the Horde again, or teach Samuel the last of his learnings for commendation. He wouldn't give success to his cousins. He wouldn't get to finish what he started. Instead he would be mated and chained to a Pack that he hated, made to live in the place where he'd suffered through his childhood. He would be stuck, and he would like it, and he wouldn't remember why he'd loved all these things before. Ezekiel would take it all, and Orion hated him for that.

His yells hadn't gone ignored though, Ezekiel's hands clasped over his biceps, attempting to push him back down.

'It seems the shock may have worn off,' came the warm, husk of Doc.

Orion couldn't pick where he was, or even why he was in the room, all he could see was Ezekiel's worried and annoyed face above him.

'I hate you! I fucking hate you and this earthforsaken pack!'

Orion wasn't sure for how long he was yelling, but he could tell that Ezekiel's patience started to wear quite quickly as the rant continued in circles. The yelling was draining him, pushing him down into exhaustion again, and at each ragged breath he took he felt a slow slip of a few rare tears down his cheeks.

He had been free, and now he wasn't. He wanted to die.

'How could you?' was the last thing he yelled as his emotions quietened enough and his body stopped writhing to conserve at least some of his energy, 'How could you?' One quiet murmur as Ezekiel's face bore down with anger at him, his hands tightening sharply to bruise Orion before releasing him.

A layer of sweat sat thick on Orion's skin as he was able to look around and locate Doc sitting quietly on a chair at the front of the bathroom doorway.

'Good morning Orion,' said Doc softly. His voice was layered with aires of comfort and understanding, something that Orion himself knew how to do it. The aires pulled up the glamour again, enabling him to hide himself once more.

Orion was incredibly thankful he hadn't accidentally shattered it, which was sometimes done if your emotion was stronger than it, but he was happy to know that even in Ether world the essence of his Sprite magic wasn't affected.

'Morning Doc,' replied Orion, almost contentedly.

'He's gone again,' remarked Ezekiel, referring to the now unaffected appearing Orion lying almost placidly chained to the bed.

'I take it you don't feel too well this morning Orion,' remarked Doc, standing up slowly and walking round to the side of the bed where Orion still lay. Ezekiel left to the side, taking a seat on a stool near the small bar next to the fridge.

'I feel splendid,' contended Orion, his sarcasm being drowned out by the glamour neatly.

'My apologies, I assumed by the yelling that you were quite upset,' offered Doc, deciding to take a seat on the bed next to Orion.

Orion's eyes followed him carefully, watching as his hands pulled a small tray over. Needles, specimen vials and testing strips all sat present. Of course, Doc would do a check-up, had to make sure that he was healthy and not doing anything that would be considered unbecoming.

'Theatrics, you know,' replied Orion, making it try to sound calm. He didn't actually know what to say. He didn't have a problem with Doc, he didn't even really have a problem with the Pack; just Ezekiel, the rules and their stupid Council who enforced them. If it wasn't for all of them, he wouldn't be here afterall.

'Whilst I don't believe you, I also won't pry,' said Doc, smiling down at Orion, 'What I will do however is take a few samples from you if you don't mind. I'm sure you're hungry and thirsty, but they'll be easier to read without outside interference.'

Orion nodded; how could he not? He knew what Doc was doing, it was the exact same thing he was trained to do in this scenario: get all the information from the body, assess the information and then, if the body matched the external signs, give it the all clear. Orion's body wouldn't match the external signs; he'd be caught out soon enough.

'I don't like this,' offered Orion as confirmation, again receiving another smile from Doc as a condescending grunt was heard from the stool.

'I thought maybe you'd come to be a bit more appeasing of it, especially since you are a Com-Med as well now Orion,' jested Doc, giving him an almost affectionate yet sorry look. 'I never knew you were interested in the path.' Doc continued, a distracting technique but a thankful one nonetheless, Orion and needles did not mix.

'Blood first,' stated Orion as Doc slid the needle tip into his arm. The Sprite magic that coated him ensured he didn't feel anything, but that would be too obvious, so he winced.

'Then mouth swab!' exclaimed Doc as if it was a game. Orion tensed a moment, receiving a stern look, before opening his mouth slowly.

'Waste swab,' groaned Orion with a sour look as Doc shifted.

'Actually, seed sample first,' corrected Doc, looking across at Ezekiel with weighted gaze.

Orion blanched. Seed sample. He knew what came after that; a different kind of swap, an undignified swab, one that you only took if you suspected the patient of doing something they considered horrifically disrespectful. The were going to test him for self-sating.

'His heart beat is rising Zeke,' stated Doc, still obviously waiting for something.

'I know,' was the only reply given as Ezekiel stood up and again made his way over to the bed.

Shifting restlessly and in sheer embarrassment of what they were talking about, he felt the weight of chains around his ankles. This wasn't just a check-up. They suspected something; something that Orion had thought of before but never done, something that even Orion couldn't consider as reasonable in circumstance.

'I haven't done that,' stated Orion hurriedly, 'I've never done that.'

'Then a few tests shouldn't bother you right?' the words were harsh and threatening, and there it was. Orion's eyes pressed into lines; this was the Ezekiel he knew. Unfavourable, unforgiving, and grossly uncaring. He wanted to make sure Orion knew his place; knew how little he thought of him. Orion thought that he need not have tried; he already knew it all.

'They aren't just a few tests, they're intrusive and... you don't do them without due cause; reason in fact. I've told you there's nothing to be concerned with, I haven't ever done it,' tried swaying Orion, hoping that his desperation wasn't coming through to strongly.

'See, I might believe you if you hadn't been walking around all last night and just now with a lie on yourself,' growled Ezekiel.

Orion withdrew slightly at the words, wondering if everyone else had so easily seen through the glamour. If he had been in Verge with the people who knew him, they'd never have been able to tell, but here- here they had never encountered a happy, free, confident Orion, and so he couldn't fool them into thinking so.

'Zeke, we have to foster trust, remember?' the words spoke volumes about the amount of conversation that Orion had missed in his slumber. He felt overpowered and outweighed. Ether world was the land of the underhand and Orion had never worked that way; he'd assumed that some level of transparency might have developed.

'I'll trust him when he gives enough to trust us,' finished Ezekiel as Doc shuffled to make enough room for Ezekiel to sit next to him.

The heat from their two bodies was almost overwhelming for Orion. His anger at the situation was rumbling to life in his chest again with each breath he took and it was only a matter of time before he lost the glamour again, but he didn't care, because it occured to him with Ezekiel being this close that Doc did not plan of taking these samples himself: Ezekiel would.

'Don't touch me,' snarled Orion, willingly pulling down the glamour to get his point across.

'There's the Orion I know,' remarked Ezekiel with disdain.

'You never knew me so don't pretend you ever did Ezekiel,' Orion snarled again.

'Boys.' The word silenced them both, two sets of eyes turning to Doc. 'Orion, firstly, you don't have a choice, these tests are not optional for the Council to consider. Secondly, as they're not optional the only person permitted to handle you in such ways as to acquire the samples is Ezekiel, and he will touch you at my direction. Thirdly, if you've not done it, then you've nothing to worry about.'

Orion growled, his eyes slitting down on themselves in his discontent. He didn't want to be subjected to this; this was degrading, and cruel, and unnecessary. He couldn't not hate Ezekiel for this.

'Ezekiel, firstly for you, now is not the time to antagonise Orion. Secondly, you have to understand this will not be pleasant for him and I ask that you don't make it anymore so. Thirdly, you can't assert your dominance during this, doing so might actually affect the Seeding later.' Doc finished with a hard line for a mouth; he wasn't a man to be crossed when he gave instructions.

Ezekiel nodded, 'Of course Doc.'

Orion twitched; he couldn't believe this was happening, but he should have known. He would have to comply, obviously not without complaint, but to not comply would hurt more; cause more damage, and damage meant more medical treatment. It was all the very last thing Orion could ever consider wanting.

The light sheet that covered from his mid section was carefully hiked up, the mass of it sitting over his abdomen. It was one moment when Orion thanked himself for not taking off his cotton underlay, but as the slightly cooler air irritated at his lower half, he realised that everything had already been removed.

Orion choked slightly. He was laying completely naked, exposed and chained with Doc and Ezekiel free to take any time they wanted whilst examining him. Not to mention that someone had removed the last of his clothing without his knowledge or consent. The thought itself made him almost throw up in his mouth.

'Who?' was all he could croak, drawing the attention of both Doc and Ezekiel who were mid-discussion on how Ezekiel was to attend to the samples.

'Me,' replied Ezekiel without much thought.

Orion wretched then, unable to contain it. It wasn't the idea of Ezekiel seeing him naked so to speak, but the fact that he could have had all the time in the world to touch Orion in anyway he wanted to; he could have done anything and Orion would be none the wiser.

'Relax Orion, he was under my direction,' supplied Doc, realising just how far Orion's mind had over-reached on the fact.

Ezekiel took a moment to gaze down at Orion, having successfully come to the same assumption that Doc also had. A small moment of disappointment wiped over his face, but then annoyance set in. Thankfully, Orion thought, he was immune to that emotion at least.

'Okay, we're going to begin. Orion, Ezekiel is just going to raise your testicles, and insert the needle at the back. It'll be uncomfortable, as I'm sure you're aware, but once he's completed he'll release them.'

Orion nodded, of course they would stick to decorum protocol. Taking a seed sample actually worked best when the patient was aroused, and that was generally done with just some slow massaging. It was never sexual, and he'd completed it on several Warlocks himself when it came to their mateships, but these were Hellhounds; strict and unwavering. Anything with regards to that part of the body was for mating only, and was for their respective mates only. It seemed ridiculous that a Com-Med wasn't even able to do their job without interference.

Ezekiel's hands were warm and rough, a strange texture for Orion which caused him to squirm uncomfortably. His mateships binds reared up inside of him, a steady pump of, 'he's touching me,' echoing in his blood. Orion quietly prayed that the touch wouldn't have a different effect of him; he didn't think he could stand the embarrassment of becoming aroused in the middle of testing, especially when he really wasn't supposed to be aroused.

Mercifully the sharp prick of the needle and the slow draw as it made it's way through him was unpleasant and painful enough for arousal not to take hold. Orion was attempting to pull the glamour back up, with the mateship bonds were being stubborn; they didn't like it when you lied to a mate.

'Steady Zeke, good work, now just slide out,' Doc spoke, the words for both their benefit as he felt the quick motion of the needle being removed and Ezekiel's hands releasing him.

A small whimper escaped Orion; his desire for mate contact having become quite heated in the moment, and again, he found both Doc and Ezekiel looking at him.

'Shut up,' was all Orion murmured as he turned his face away from them both, instead choosing to stare at the sheers that were letting in the sunlight.

'Excellent, so now we're going to do the internal swab,' stated Doc. Orion didn't react but Ezekiel's face contorted slightly, concerned almost.

'First off, Orion, we're going to need you to separate and raise your legs a little bit more,' started Doc, speaking matter of factly. Orion winced, it was one thing to not have any clothing on, and another thing completely to expose onesself.

A few seconds ticked by and Orion was no closer to being able to comply with the request than anything else. His mind was telling him what had to be done, attempting to comfort him a little. He was a Com-Med, he knew what would happen; it was just a procedural test.

However, Orion couldn't stop the sheer embarrassment of the situation from taking hold; it pulling the glamour down slightly even as Orion tried to keep it up. More than one internal battle was enough to send Orion insane, but with his body now thrumming with mateship hormones from Ezekiel's touch, it was practically a battlefield with Orion knowing he was bound to lose.

'Orion? If you need help complying Ezekiel can assist,' offered Doc, giving Ezekiel a small nod which Ezekiel returned simply.

Orion wanted to say something, maybe yell at him to just give him a bit of time, but he was close to settling to himself again and if he did that, he'd lose it. With one big exhale his mind bowed to the facts present and he was able to shift his legs ever so slowly, twisting at the knees so that his genitals were slightly downturned but giving access to the small hole at the rear.

'Good Orion, now I'm sure you know that I need you to try to be as still as you can, we don't want to hurt you unnecessarily,' warned Doc as he handed Ezekiel the speculum and swab. The fact that Doc said this whilst handing an obviously unsure Ezekiel the equipment didn't help Orion at all, in fact, from what he could see of Ezekiel's face, he might have been just as freaked out as he was.

Orion watched as Ezekiel's back and shoulders expanded before slumping again, the sound of the low breath escaping quickly. A gush of anxiety flooded Orion's system and suddenly his mouth was moving without his consent, words forming and expelled, 'Please be gentle.'

Ezekiel paused briefly with tools in hand, looking back at Orion and giving him a deft nod, lips pursed, before returning to the task at hand. Orion's eyes slid closed and he ground his teeth into one another as he prepared both for the pain and the embarrassment of what was to come.

The gentle prodding of fingers was warm against him, rounding over the clenched, tightened flesh. Orion had no idea what Ezekiel might be thinking about, touching him there, but Orion knew it didn't matter. This wasn't about what he could do it, but what he had to do and as the gentle slide of the oily gel slicked over the hole he felt the pressure on him.

It wasn't painful at first, just uncomfortable. The speculum was small, just big enough to create a hole for the swab the get in with but with the words that Doc was saying; the words Orion couldn't make out, he felt himself tense unconsciously.

One quick yelp was all it took and his hands started to grip onto his hair, his eyes clenched closed so tightly that they felt as though they were stuck there.

'Orion.' Orion was expecting to be Doc to try and soothe him, but Ezekiel's voice was the one that found his ears. 'Orion, please relax.'

Orion wanted to, he wanted to so much, but it felt impossible now. He searched through his mind for his training; deep breaths would allow him to relax, it was too bad that he couldn't really open his mouth without some strange sound coming out.

It took a minute or two; a few agonising minutes, for Orion to gain back control, the muscles going limp but still wary; ready to tense again at any movement.

Again, Orion felt the push inside of him, it building up to his stomach in nauseousness. A soft click said the speculum was in place and open. Orion breathed as deeply as his nostrils would allow, very aware of the sound his breathing was making but too uncomfortable to care.

Warm fingers again, pressing against his inner thigh to steady themselves as the strange feeling of the swab being moved in took over. It wasn't painful, not yet, but it was trying. A small, few naivgational pushes to get the complete right angle and then Orion felt it.

'You're going to have to press in a little harder Zeke,' stated Doc, the words quickly being drowned out as Orion groaned against the instrusion.

Then Orion felt it fully, felt like he was being cut open from the inside out. It lasted for three... two... one... then the pressure left, the pain aching and ebbing up through his stomach and diaphragm till it reached his chest and made it hard for him to breath.

Seconds later and he was released, sheet back covering him as he felt the slow stabs of pain still coming from his abdomen. Orion didn't bother paying attention to what was happening, eyes still tightly closed, groaning softly still as his body pulled the closest magic it could to heal the intrusion.

'He did well Zeke, you did well too. I definitely didn't think it would go as well as it did considering,' said Doc. Orion wanted to negate that. He didn't do well and neither did Ezekiel, to do well would infer for Ezekiel to have trusted and believed him, instead of subjecting him to the condescending test.

Several more minutes passed, or at least that's what it felt like, but by the time he had centered himself again the door was closing with softly spoken goodbyes. Orions eyes opened slowly, fingers uncurling from their position trapped in his sandy, sweaty tendrils of hair.

He wanted to scream again, wanted to escape, but most of all he wanted to be able to drag the glamour up but it sat resolutely quiet in his mind, as if deciding he took too much effort to protect.

'Once the tests come back and you're confirmed to still be suitable we'll be able to go with the rest of the Pack,' said Ezekiel, his voice coming from the small kitchen station in the corner, 'But till then, we'll be eating in here. I didn't know what you liked so I just grabbed some deer.'

Orion twisted in the chains awkwardly, Ezekiel was moving slowly towards the bed and the nightstand, plate in hand topped with fresh, raw meat.

The plate was sat gingerly on the nightstand as Ezekiel pulled the stool over. 'Here,' said Ezekiel, easily grabbing Orion under his back and propping him up slightly with a pillow, 'You wouldn't be able to ah, feed yourself, but...'

Ezekiel's words trailed off as if he was unsure of himself. Orion was again reminded by his brain that Ezekiel was aware that he wasn't talking to the 18 year old Orion he knew; he was talking to the Orion that was a Com-Med, a successful and knowledgable Orion, and one who probably didn't like the idea of having to be fed.

'As long as you don't make as big a mess of me as my siblings I don't really care,' remarked Orion, the words coming out sharper than he had intended.

Ezekiel paused as he looked at him, a piece of deer already halfway to his mouth, 'Siblings?' he questioned simply.

Orion faltered a little. No glamour, he reminded himself as he felt for it in his mind. It was still there, hiding, but it of course wasn't doing anything, and it hadn't stopped anything from coming out of his mouth like it would have. Orion swallowed down; there was some information he was hoping to keep away from the Pack. He didn't trust them not try and broker a deal with him if they had all the information, and he definitely didn't want them to think they had the upper hand on him.

'Yeah, siblings,' replied Orion, knowing that he couldn't deny the information he'd given so readily, but he figured that he didn't need to provide anything further.

Ezekiel continued watching him, as if waiting for him to elaborate before sighing and popping the meat into his mouth. 'You know you've always been so ready to say that no one knows you, but I ask once for clarification and all you do is repeat the same information,' he stated.

Orion looked eagerly at the meat on the plate, his instinct to reach out almost overwhelming as the smell stole his sense from him and he was suddenly aware of just how hungry he was.

'One brother and one sister. Younger,' qualified Orion, figuring that there wasn't too much information to go on so it wouldn't really have any affect.

Ezekiel played with the next piece of meat, holding it out close enough for Orion to grab it with his teeth. Ezekiel watched in amusement as Orion rolled it back with ease, obviously used to have food shoved at his mouth.

'Do they feed you often then?' asked Ezekiel, smiling a little as Orion chewed.

Swallowing sharply Orion considered, 'Depends on what you mean by often. Probably once every three days they decide that they'd much rather feed me than eat their own food.'

'So quite young then,' confirmed Ezekiel, offering another piece of the meat to Orion.

'Something like that,' barred Orion, teeth gnawing over the juicy flesh in his mouth. He was very aware that in any other circumstance he'd be scoffed at and called a pig; speaking with one's mouth full was greatly frowned upon, but given the situation Orion figured that the normal rules of etiquette didn't apply.

The conversation pulled to stop and Orion felt a warm glow in his chest. It hadn't been like any conversation he'd had with a Hellhound before, aside from Doc of course; it was easy, almost like they were friends. Almost.

The meat depleted from the plate long before either of them were content and it annoyed Orion slightly. Were they only provided one plate? He wondered, Or had Ezekiel already eaten a plate to himself? His irritability at the situation twitched inside of him, emotions swirling annoyingly again since his hunger was mostly sated.

Ezekiel left to put the plate in the sink, grabbing a glass of water for himself. Orion attempted to stretch within the chains, needing some kind of relief, even if it was just a small one.

The horizontal laying and the almost full stomach brought back Orion's need for sleep. Orion had forgotten what it felt like to be tired; not normal tired, but needing of absolute relief tired. That was one of the benefits of Other World, it was less material in its needs. Tired? Just sit down for awhile and you'll quickly recharge. Hungry? A pint of blood and it'll tide you over till the next meal. Horny? Just lay back and imagine the thing you want most and your body will do the rest.

Ether World was different though; Ether World was demanding. It was all material. Tiredness came so much quicker and the hunger bit at the throat; you could practically forget about wanting any sexual contact if you weren't already mated, because well, it just sucked to have to deal with it yourself here. Orion had always hated that; how literal the world was. He supposed that was part of the Sprite in him; wanting the euphemism of it all to suffice; the barest minimum required to sate a need.

This need for it all to be material was part of what terrified Orion too. He'd spent years of his life researching Other World in the Academy's library. Learning all about how their Rites went and how much less demanding they were. There was no blood shared, no real pain in mating and definitely no loss of limbs for broken vows. It was metaphors and poetic circumstance. The procedures were all the same of course; they just didn't need as much force for the end to be met in Other World.

'The armour you wear, it's from Verge isn't it?' asked Ezekiel suddenly, dragging Orion out of his thoughtful stupor.

'How would you know about Verge?' was all Orion could bring himself to say, wavering slightly on the words.

'My mother's clan, they settle near Verge for years at a time. They wear the same emblem as those in Verge because of their association. I've seen it on her officiate,' provided Ezekiel, none too bothered with pointing out his mother's own lesser-than birth status.

Of course Orion already knew this. The clan he was speaking of was Woodfyre and they did indeed settle near Verge quite often. It happened to be the clan he found after escaping, once he'd worked out how to make it back to Ether World that was.

'We've got another mate from the clan actually, Cassandra. She came on a few months ago,' added Ezekiel as Orion failed to respond to the attempt at conversation.

The news perked his interest. He had heard of a few of the gypsies being mated out in recent months, but he hadn't known that any had ended up in Nox Pack. Filtering through his memory, he recalled the slight face of the young girl, though doubtfully not quite so young now. Cassie was what he'd known her as; a feisty and unpredictable girl with a sharp mouth. Orion quietly hoped that she hadn't lost those attributes and was giving at least one Hellhound some strife.

Orion felt the words on the tip of his tongue before he pulled them back. Ezekiel could know he was from Verge, he could know he marched with Warlocks and he could know that he was a Com-Med, but he didn't want to give him too much knowledge of his associations outside of that. The release of the information almost felt baiting. It wouldn't surprise Orion to find out that perhaps the Pack had known where he was those few years he spent travelling with the Woodfyres, but he didn't have to know everything even if that was the case.

'They're a good clan,' offered Orion as means of giving Ezekiel at least something, knowing all too well that if he didn't respond it would be a bigger issue than he ought to invite on.

'Yeah. Mum goes and walks with them every now and again. She says it grounds her; takes her back to her roots,' finished Ezekiel, resting back on the small lounge that sat in the corner of the room.

Orion's curiousity burned. He had known already that Ezekiel's mother Freya came from the clan, in fact it had practically been shouted at him once he'd met them. Freya the Empath. Freya the kind and considerate; the first of the clan to rise in three generations to magical commendation. She was practically legendary in the clan.

'Has your mother ever been to Verge?' questioned Orion, picking at his curiousity and attempting to find the most mundane way to figure out the answer he needed. Did Freya know his mother?

'Briefly, a few times. Mostly when she was younger; before she was mated. She still favours your Summer Solstice festival apparently, says it's best she's ever seen,' said Ezekiel, twisting so that his head fell backwards over the armrest so that he could look at Orion upside down.

Orion smiled, unmeaning to of course, 'That's true. It is the best.'

Orion's eyes swept over Ezekiel's face, a brief stab of desire emanating from his groin in the process. It was older, harder and definitely harsher, but the expressions were lighter; more understanding, less holier than thou. For a moment Orion's fantasies, usually sated in his normal life, took hold sharply.

Ezekiel over him smiling; Ezekiel leaning down to kiss him; Ezekiel doing anything to show he loved him. Ezekiel over and over again.

Orion blanched. Usually his fantasies were hidden from the world, but as he lay chained to a bed, secured in the not quite large enough for the two of them room, so close to Ezekiel, he could feel something else. He didn't know what smell he was giving off in the short few seconds of errant thought, but it was enough to quirk Ezekiel's brow and cause a sly smile to appear.

'Do not smile at me like that,' Orion warned, fidgetting in the chains and becoming warmer by the second.

Orion could already feel himself slipping to the Mateship. It had been easier to hide from when he was younger; he hadn't matured yet; but now, now he was matured and the Mateship called with strength. It wanted power; it wanted control; it wanted Orion.

Ezekiel simply shrugged and pushed forward, head pulling back over so he was facing the blank wall, unpertrubed with Orion's awkward sassiness.

Orion took that as confirmation that he could return to his resting. He still had no idea what time it was or what he should be expecting, but he didn't really care at the moment, all he wanted to do was extinguish the flame of desire that had sparked inside of him. Taking one single deep breath, he ungrounded himself and slipped into semi-consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

Orion awoke to warmth. Not just sun shining on you warmth, or too much clothing warmth, but the bare heat of skin against skin. Eyes flinging open he was startled to find the left side of his body almost on fire as it pressed up against Ezekiel's back.

Moving sharply, his leg flung out kicking the Hellhound, causing a loud shout of, 'Hey!' as Orion attempted to put as much space between them as possible.

'Hey yourself! You're a fucking furnace you know that! I was already melting in the heat and you've just gone a charred my earthforsaken bones!' shouted back Orion angrily. He had thought the meditation would soothe him, alleviate some of the emotions he couldn't control; put the beasts of his fear and rage back into the cages, but he was none too lucky.

'Well you know if you were mated you wouldn't have a fucking problem with it,' barked back Ezekiel, also having woken up in a less than stellar mood.

'My apologies that I didn't allow myself to be mated prematurely just for this very cirumstance!' almost screamed Orion, giving another sharp kick to Ezekiel, trying his best to make as much impact as possible.

'That's it!' tossed Ezekiel, rolling over angrily and coming to hold himself above Orion's face, hands pressed tightly against his upper arms again, creating more bruises.

'What? What are you going to do Ezekiel? Force me to mate you right here? Remind me of where my place is? Tear me down the way you all used to do in training?' They were old assertions Orion threw at him, but they were some of the ones he'd kept locked in the back of his mind for many years. Questions, swirling round and round that he had wanted so long to yell into his face; something that appeared to now be coming true.

Ezekiel's face screwed up in annoyance and disgust, 'You know if you paid attention to something outside of yourself for one minute Orion, you wouldn't have to ask me that.'

The words were quick and covered in spite, given finale as Ezekiel rolled back over suddenly, pulling the sheet covering Orion over himself and ensuring enough space so that Orion couldn't kick him again.

Orion's bare skin chilled, goosebumps rising across him and hair standing on end. He felt cool, like he'd just jumped into a refreshing ice bath for a moment and gotten out again. There was no more sweat-inducing heat. It felt mild and temperate; it felt like Verge.

Orion swallowed back, now thoroughly embarrassed about his outburst. Ezekiel   
hadn't been restraining him, or dominating him, he'd been taking from him; heat, the one thing that Sprites couldn't truly stand. He had taken the heat, not just from what he caused to Orion but from the air around him as well. He had made him comfortable.

Orion felt stupid and exposed again, and so felt around his mind for the glamour but it had fallen to the wayside. Irritable, he prodded at it; he wanted it to make himself feel better, but all it did was swat back at his prying, it's soft voice whispering, 'Nothing to hide, nothing for Mateship.'

Orion hadn't thought of that one conundrum. He had assumed that glamours could be used over anyone, or maybe they could have been, if Orion's inner desires weren't desperately melding with the Mateship itself.

'Sorry,' murmured Orion sheepishly; if the glamour couldn't make him feel better, he'd have to do it himself.

'Save it Orion,' was all he got from the huddled giant who'd absconded to the other side of the bed.

Orion fell silent, not just embarrassed but angry at himself now. It wasn't anger or annoyance Ezekiel had replied with, but disappointment, yet again.

Orion groaned inwardly; he hated disappointment, it made him feel like he was five again getting scolded by his Magi. Eying Ezekiel's form Orion knew he was going to have to make an effort here. He'd been idiot, they'd been civil before and Orion didn't feel like putting up with a brooding Ezekiel for the rest of the day.

'Ezekiel,' groaned Orion, hands tangled in the sandy mass of his hair again, 'I'm sorry   
okay, I over-reacted. I didn't think about what I was saying and I shouldn't of said it.' The words were rehearsed; too many years of being disciplined on apologising, and they sounded flat with a lack of sincerity, even to Orion.

'You suck at apologies,' remarked Ezekiel with acid in his words, turning back over and throwing the stolen sheet back over Orion, 'And you know you're at least meant to try and make them sound sincere, right?'

Orion grimaced at the sharpness of Ezekiel's irritable gaze, ready to give whatever sarcastic retort he could think, when suddenly his mouth went dry. Ezekiel was naked, and apparently none too fazed by it, despite the fact that Orion's eyes were now wide and drinking in the warm cocoa colouring of his skin.

'You have a severe lack of etiquette and decorum. It's rude to stare Orion,' bit out Ezekiel, but the edge had left his voice, he was almost teasing now.

  
Orion snapped his eyes back up to Ezekiel's, licking his lips in order to get enough moisture back so he could speak, 'Why are you, ah... Why are you... Why- why are you...' tried Orion, the words not seeming to make it all the way out of his mouth.

'Why am I naked? Well, it's my bed, I'm hot too and it's more comfortable this way,' rebuked Ezekiel, more and more teasing tones coating his voice that sent involuntary shivers down Orion's spine.

This was already becoming too much like the last time he'd alone in this room with Ezekiel: the containment. Of course, they'd been younger then; Orion a lot less confident and Ezekiel a lot more pompous; but the teasing, that was something that was definitely familiar. Orion cursed at himself, he wasn't going to do this again, he wasn't going to fall into it. He'd made a deal with himself years ago that he could love Ezekiel, he could want and he could have whatever fantasies kept him going, but this; this was forbidden. This was dangerous.

'Why do you do that?' asked Ezekiel, ignoring Orion's lack of response and instead putting in his own curiousity.

Orion flinched slightly, 'Do what?'

'Pull back. I can feel it you know. You get all warm and connected and you smell like...' Ezekiel paused for a moment to think, creasing his brow as he tired to find the word, 'You smell like all the favourite things in the world.'

'That sounds like something a five year old would say,' stated Orion condescendingly, giving Ezekiel a look that showed how little he cared for the lame simile.

'But that is what it smells like,' shrugged Ezekiel.

'You never finished what you were going to say,' returned Orion, now wanting to know how Ezekiel experienced the interactions.

'You cut me off,' pointed out Ezekiel, rolling his eyes before sighing, 'Anyway, you get connected and then you break off, somehow, and you seem to do it willingly because it's in spite of the fact that I can feel your desire.'

Orion tensed. If he had the use of his arms they'd be crossed obstinately over his chest, but alas, they had to stay tangled in his hair.

'I don't break it off, I ground myself,' shot back Orion, 'You know, that thing that Sprites are known for doing quite often, the thing that keeps them mostly sane.'

'Only mostly sane aye?' teased Ezekiel.

'Well we can't all have great mental health can we?' flared back Orion, realising after he spoke that he was starting to tease Ezekiel back.

'I hope you're not asserting that to me,' laughed Ezekiel. The sound was hearty and warm and full of life, and it tore into Orion's chest with a long forgotten form of happiness. He'd made Ezekiel laugh.

'Well considering that made you laugh then I'm probably going to say that great mental health is definitely off the cards,' prodded Orion jokingly.

'Yeah well, I'm still naked,' taunted Ezekiel, laughing even more as he watched Orion's cheeks tinge and his lip curl awkwardly.

'Unfair rules,' remarked Orion, embarrased and a little defensive.

'Orion,' started Ezekiel, pausing for affect, 'You're naked too don't forget, and I might remind you, you were naked first. It would have been unfair for me not to be naked.'

The heat grew in Orion's cheeks as he acknowledged the statement; he might have forgotten, just for a moment, that he was naked. He'd been too happy with the way it was keeping his body cool to consider it from any other perspective, however he had noted the necessity of it, considering he had a track stuck into his bladder to eleviate that need at least.

The brief pause in the teasing gave way to a settling of the conversation. Ezekiel's eyes had darkened a little and his face had turned into a solemn look. He looked as though he were about to admit to murder.

Ezekiel cleared his throat awkwardly as Orion twiddled his fingers in the chains, the sound keeping his mind from the naked form of Ezekiel in front of him.

'I am sorry though,' tacked on Orion lamely, remembering what had started the conversation in this first place. 'I've never been very good at not saying the wrong thing I guess.'

'You're a dickhead Orion,' was all the response Ezekiel gave before he shuffled lightly and closed his eyes.


	3. Of All the Wishes

It had been three hours. Orion knew this because he'd spent practically the whole time counting; meditating on the numbers, drawing on every inch of whatever magic he could find. It took three hours, but he had successfully coaxed the glamour out from it's hiding spot in his head, and it wasn't very happy.

Orion almost laughed as the glamour made a motion, something that would be akin to poking out one's tongue, in his mind. It was a stubborn thing, and Orion figures it should have been, it was made from his magic afterall. Still, glamours were stubborn by precedent; that's what made them such great protection. The only problem came when the glamour started to develop it's own personality, which was usually the casters personality anyway, but in a more refined form. For Orion, that form was a stubborn, moody glamour who was all too ready to decide whether or not it wanted to play nice.

It was one of the reasons Orion both hated and loved glamours; they were protection, yes, but they were also almost like having a annoying, little friend that demanded penance for it's play time. Orion smiled as his glamour danced over his skin for a moment, playing around the chains on his wrists and ankles before prodding at the binding cuffs; it didn't like them at all.

'Don't you dare,' murmured Orion under his breath, the words coming out almost like a sing-song instead of the softly spoken threat he'd intended them to be.

The glamour prodded once more at the cuffs, and he already knew what they were going to do. They were going to try and get rid of them; the glamour wanted it's friend, the one that was made of Orion's Witch magic.

'Orion?' came the ruffled voice of Ezekiel, just as the glamour took hold over the cuffs.

Orion shouted in agony, writhing against the chains on his wrist, trying to get as far away from the cuffs as possible. The glamour yelped and skirted around the cuffs concernedly in his head. Serves you right, thought Orion, groaning outwardly as the shocks from the binding cuffs ceased.

'Orion, what the hell do you think you're doing?' came the angry, yet steady voice of Ezekiel who had lifted himself half up so that he could lean over Orion.

Orion opened his eyes, looking straight into the black pits of Ezekiel's, and he smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to, was just thinking of some tricks I was wanting to try out and it just kind of took over,' ployed Orion, his glamour overexcitedly tainting the words with an almost teasing quality.

Ezekiel's expression dropped a moment, then easily caught on to the gist that the glamour was trying to get over him. 'You know Orion, you may be able to fool a lot of people with whatever this thing is, but I can tell you're lieing. I'm not sure how, but I'm not an idiot,' remarked Ezekiel, his tone harsh and direct.

Orion pouted, 'That's no fun.'

Inwardly Orion was cursing the glamour; it had apparently felt the Mateship bond and decided to have it's own fun with it, figuring that Orion ought not to have any real control over the situation and contorting his words. Still, the glamour was better than actually being in reality right now, and it seemed to have developed a liking to Ezekiel.

'Orion,' scolded Ezekiel, his hand reaching out and covering the cuff, obviously figuring that if Orion was finding some way to thwart the cuff, then at least he'd be able to read the magical imprint. The glamour giggled in Orion's head; he would have no such luck.

'See, no magic,' poked Orion playfully. He had intended to fill the words with disdain, as if pointing out Ezekiel's ignorance, but of course, that would be no fun.

'I want Orion back,' spoke Ezekiel clearly, his words loud in Orion's veins.

The glamour skirted around the command; the glamour wasn't part of the Mateship, and so Ezekiel couldn't command it.

The words were louder still though in Orion's heart, it's rhythm picking up to a disconcerting pace. Those words... Want. Orion had wanted those words so often, though not necessarily in this context. It was an old wish Orion had made; to be wanted by his mate. It was simple and yet had seemed so far out of reach. It thrummed in his heart, the strings grabbing ahold of the Mateship a little more tightly.

Apparently Ezekiel had noticed the quiet change despite the fact that the same teasing expression was painted on Orion's face. Quirking his head to side Ezekiel leant a little closer, lips almost to Orion's ear. The glamour keened, 'Gonna tell me a secret?' it asked with Orion's lips.

Ezekiel's lips shifted, a smirk, as he slowly let out a long slow breath, 'I want Orion back now, please.' The words were a breathy whisper and Orion felt the glamour frown a little; it wasn't used to not having it's own fun.

'Okay,' stated Orion sweetly as the glamour seeped back in the darkness of his mind. His eyes holding closed for just a millisecond longer than usual as he blinked, the last of it's hold dissipating.

Orion's expression dampened as he looked up into Ezekiel's annoyed face, maybe he had let the glamour run a little too wild for a minute.

'What the hell was that Orion?' was all Ezekiel asked, his eyes baring down into him.

Orion bit his bottom lip; he didn't really want to blow his own cover, but the blood work that Doc took would easily tell him that Orion's Sprite magic was strong and working, so Orion figured it was better to come clean, at least with a half-truth, than to blatently lie.

'A trick,' Orion replied simply, Ezekiel raising his eyebrows as if requesting more information, 'They're little bundles of magic, like, internal friends that you can create. They keep you company when you're bored is all.'

Ezekiel shifted on his arms, still not breaking his gaze with Orion, 'You're telling me that these cuffs, aren't doing anything and you can play with this trick still?'

Orion let his gaze go up to the cuffs, twisting his wrists in them slightly. 'The cuffs only stop Witch magic. Tricks are part of Sprite magic.'

Technically Orion wasn't lieing; glamours were tricks, that was the branch of magic they originated in, but they were a little more in-depth than that. Tricks were for amusement, glamours were for protection and manipulation though they had a tendency to act the same.

Ezekiel looked at him with an exasperated stare, 'So really, putting these on you, was basically pointless then?'

Orion shrugged with an almost innocent expression.

'Which would have also been why you didn't kick up a fuss about putting them on,' concluded Ezekiel, his hand reaching to lay a hand over one of the cuffs yet again.

'I don't really use my Witch magic anymore,' stated Orion before he could stop himself, Ezekiel did not need that information.

'Because you live in Other World majority of the time, right?' probed Ezekiel.

Orion shuffled, becoming increasingly uncomfortable under Ezekiel's stare. He didn't like being interrogated, he hated being stared at but he absolutely abhored someone assuming information about him, even if it was correct.

'Actually I don't,' lied Orion, the words coming out flat. Ezekiel would catch that one straight off the bat.

'Now that's a blatant lie,' muttered Ezekiel through barred teeth, obviously starting to lose his patience, 'How about you try not lieing?'

'Then I'd probably have nothing to say?' shot back Orion, his own anger rising. It had to be Ezekiel, every sundamn time.

'Maybe that's a good thing then, maybe you'd listen for once,' rebutted Ezekiel, still refusing to cease the incessant eye contact.

'And what would I listen to exactly? Everyone telling me how great you are?' The words were a low shot on the scale but they had the affect that Orion wanted. If Ezekiel was going to act holier than thou, then Orion was going to meet it with his own.

'You realise I don't have to take you back right? I didn't have to agree to this deal at all, and then Cecille and her son would have died, and you'd be off happily living your life, never giving a damn,' snarled Ezekiel, knowing just the sore spot to hit.

Orion growled in retort, arms stressing against the chains noisely as he attempted to grab Ezekiel. 'Don't you dare say that,' was all he could manage with the rumbling in his chest.

Then it hit him; the sadness. It was all encompassing as Orion's mind flooded with images of his home and family. It had been less than a full night's day since he'd seen them. They'd be wondering where he was; they'd be worried, and Orion was chained to a bed by someone who didn't truly care for him and unable to even tell them what had gone wrong.

'Why not?' countered Ezekiel, his eyes glowing dimly of the amber fire within as he brought his face close to Orion's again.

Orion couldn't help himself in that moment. The pain was too real and it was being taunted. It didn't matter that Ezekiel didn't know the true depths of the words he was throwing out, all Orion knew was that he wanted Ezekiel to feel it too, and there was only one way he knew how to do that.

In a split second, Orion had lashed out, fangs bared as he latched onto the soft part of Ezekiel's neck just below his ear. Orion felt the blood rush as he pushed the despair into Ezekiel's veins, letting it wash over him in waves until he couldn't hear Ezekiel's angry protests, couldn't feel the hands pushing him back; until he couldn't even feel his own grief.

Orion let go, falling back with short, ragged breaths as Ezekiel's blood coated his lips and fangs. Ezekiel pulled back just far enough for his hand to come up and down again sharply in a backhand slap. Orion barely even felt it, instead he felt light again; ungrounded.

Ezekiel got up, throwing what was left of the sheets on top of Orion and storming into the bathroom. Orion could hear the cursing as if through a filter in his mind, cursing him over and over again.

A single crash as multiple tubs and jars hit the stone floor and another string of curses from Ezekiel.

Orion floated listlessly in his own body. He couldn't be bothered to even attempt to reground himself, it seemed like far too much effort when he could stay in the strange, enigma which was the world through a sieve.

Orion lost track quite quickly of how long he was floating for, a common occurence when ungrounded, but his mind slowly trawled back to life again, demanding his nerves respond to the feel of everything around him. The sheets were soft and warm from the sunlight; the smells were musky and almost sensual; the sound of running water over taut skin with muffled groans.

Orion stopped. He was definitely grounded now. Somewhere in between Ezekiel's anger at being bitten, the despair Orion had pushed into him and the decision to have a shower, Ezekiel had also become aroused apparently. The sounds were too familiar of his own when he focused on such activities. Orion felt his blood vessels expand under his skin, embarrassed even though Ezekiel had no way of knowing that he knew.

All too suddenly and with all too much insistence of the world; Orion was completely aware of Ezekiel for the first time in years. His ears sought out the sounds of self-content that were barely audible over the noise of the shower; his nose quirking, aching for the scent of a sated mate, and his mouth, well that was salivating in a most indecent manner.

Orion felt as though he was being dragged in two different directions: his own arousal was hot and sticky as it coated his skin in sweat, the Mateship thrumming with thoughts of gentle coaxing and want; whilst the other half of him was still in waves of heartbreak over the slow build of grief that was filling up his heart. It was the most confusing arousal Orion had ever had; who in Ether would ever think you could be both in heat and heartbroken at the same time?

In his own turmoil, and with barely enough sanity to do anything about his evident arousal, Orion almost forgot that Ezekiel would eventually reappear, but when he did, Orion felt the blush again rise in his cheeks. Orion didn't know if Ezekiel had even taken a look at him, because there was no noise that stated he'd been noticed in the state; instead there was the banging of drawers as clothing was sought.

Orion's eyes followed Ezekiel carefully, fully aware of how he would appear should Ezekiel turn around at any point. Lips bitten, aroused and hot; so very, very hot. It reminded Orion so sharply of their containment; the week of absolute solitude together before the mating Rite. Orion had been in this similar situation, though not cuffed, and had asked, with all the bravery he had, if Ezekiel would help him. It was the same request he wanted to ask right now; being a mate he technically had a right to ask and be fulfilled, but he wasn't as brave to ask that anymore. He didn't want to be rejected in the same manner again.

Orion's breathing filtered out through his nose, making his huffs seem a lot louder than they actually were as Ezekiel then, still not having turned around, walked into the small kitchen area, bending over to grab something out of the fridge.

Orion thought for a moment that it might be food, and that Ezekiel was going to punish him but eating it all right in front of him just to add to the agony of need inside of him. Orion waited for Ezekiel to pull back and enlighten him to what he was doing, however when Ezekiel moved again, he was still blocking Orion's view, though Orion could see the swish of a washcloth in his hand.

The little distraction of just watching Ezekiel and definitely not thinking about him, worked as he felt his blood flow ease slightly. The slow ebb of desire around him tensed as Ezekiel finally turned around, looking him directly in the eye. Orion kept his gaze steady, a feat that he had never truly accomplished before, though it was a feat marred with guilt; he never should of bit him.

Ezekiel walked over slowly, his eyes only flickering briefly to Orion's waning arousal as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. His fingers were twisted around in the washcloth that was slowly dripping ice-cold water onto the bed.

Orion stayed as still as could, eyes still trained into Ezekiel's stare. Ezekiel's eyes moved from Orion's, then down to his lips, then back up, then down once more, to his cheek and then all the way back to his eyes again. Usually Orion would have felt uncomfortable at the appaisal he was receiving, but this time it almost felt loving.

Very slowly Ezekiel raised the makeshift ice-pack to Orion's face, placing it on the skin that was beginning to bruise from Ezekiel's slap. Orion hadn't even really paid it much attention; he had had much worse in training before, but the gentle care of Ezekiel holding the ice there to soothe it, tore again at all of Orion's contradictory emotions.

Before he could do anything Orion felt his throat choke up and he tried to shrug Ezekiel's hand away; Orion didn't want him to know how hard he was making this all with his small acts of kindness. It had been years, Orion had to remind himself, so many years ago that they'd both gotten this all wrong, but Ezekiel was sitting there now, almost as if he was trying to undo it. Orion had dreamt of such kindness; such care, but he'd never received it like this before. It had been easy for Orion was consider his decision to run away as the best decision when all he thought about Ezekiel was of each time he'd rejected or hurt him. Orion couldn't think of him like that right now. It only worsened the contradictory pulls inside of him.

'Please don't pull away Orion,' whispered Ezekiel, eyes intense.

'I don't have a choice,' replied Orion; the sadness of his own emotional opposition cutting through the words.

I can't stay, thought Orion, his mind carrying back to Verge and all his family and friends. I can't leave though either, it contended, his mind then filling in return with Cecille and Ezekiel and all the other people from his past whose lives were intertwined with his. It was two lives and two very different sides, and Orion had to choose, and he'd made his choice a long time ago. Orion would stay until he was mated, if only to save Cecille, but then he would return to Verge somehow, no matter how much it hurt, because at the end of it all if he was going to choose, he chose his family first.

Ezekiel winced was Orion twisted slightly, a few deep breaths being shared between them. Ezekiel had felt what Orion was feeling, but Orion hadn't allowed him the information of why he was feeling that way; that still was too precarious to provide.

Orion's hand twitched and pulled against the chain for a moment, it catching Ezekiel's attention as it flexed. Orion wanted to grab Ezekiel's hand, the one pressing the ice-pack to his cheek, as if in a show of forgiveness, but unable to and not sure how to say the words, he instead fell flat from the act.

Orion didn't know how long they stayed like that for; Ezekiel removing the ice after a minute or two, but still gripping it in his hands as it slowly melted away. For the first time ever it felt like they were in sync; both understanding and solemn about the harsh words and assumptions they had flung at one another. The silence was deafening and comforting at the same time and neither of them dared break it.

It was in this silence that the exhaustion of the day once again took over Orion and he felt himself almost drifting to sleep. A soft knock came from the door just as the room began to darken. Ezekiel was still sitting, solemn and contemplating on the side of the bed.

It took a moment or two, and another soft knock at the door, for Ezekiel to rise. His body moved slowly as Orion watched, almost as if everything that had happened in the short time had taken as much a toll on Ezekiel as it had on him. Maybe it had, considered Orion as he attempted to shuffle down further into the matress.

'Hey mum,' came the soft greeting from the doorway, Orion stretching trying to see around Ezekiel's form.

'I'm so sorry I'm late Zeke. I didn't expect the Tribunal to give me the third degree, but considering the circumstances,' Orion heard her pause, 'I guess we should've assumed they wouldn't take our word so easily.'

'It's okay, he hasn't really complained much,' was all Ezekiel offered back as he finally stepped out of the way.

Orion took in the form of Ezekiel's mother, Freya, a woman he had only seen once before. She was so different from her darker son, her skin light and freckled from so many days walking with her clan and her hair light and wispy as if the wind were made to dance about her curls. She was beautiful in the most wistful way Orion had ever seen. If it weren't for the hazel eyes that appraised him, Orion might have described her as being like his own mother, but the soft tones of hers could never work in sync to his mother's stark brightness.

'Orion! I'm very sorry to you as well that I'd taken so long. You must be awfully sick of those chains by now? I was supposed to come by this morning, but as I'm sure you've heard, I was kept a little too long by the Tribunal.' Freya's words were just as light as her appearance; happy and free. Orion wondered how she could sound so gypsy-like when her life was anything but.

Orion cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to address her properly or even if he was meant to bother. 'It's alright. I thought maybe Ezekiel just hadn't wanted to put up with sharing the rest of the space with me was all,' offered Orion, trying to sound lighthearted like she was. Instinctively, Orion wanted her to like him. He had walked with her clan, guided some of whom were surely her family. He wanted at least someone who might be on his side and understand.

Freya turned to look at Ezekiel, obviously a little turned around by Orion's jest.

'He's joking mum,' stated Ezekiel, giving a small half-smile.

'Oh, okay good,' she sighed before turning back to Orion, 'Well as long as you two aren't fighting, I guess everything's going as well as can be expected. Zeke, can you remove the chains please.'

Orion tensed a little as her remembered he was quite naked under the sheet, but he wondered if perhaps, like the Hellfounds, nudity was an unfazing part of Pack life for Freya.

Orion remained still as Ezekiel first released his ankles and then his wrists, coming close enough for Orion to be able to take quite a considerable smell of his scent.

Orion waited until Ezekiel had pulled back before pushing himself upright to rest on his right arm, his left hand having gone to ensure the sheet was protecting whatever modesty he had left. The track that sat on his lower abdomen pushed in slightly, causing him to wince for a moment before looking back over to the duo.

Ezekiel was pulling some clothes out of a bag Freya had brought with her, whilst Freya was busying herself with a plate in the kitchen station. The mixed smell of newly washed clothing and fresh salmon hit his nose at exactly the same time causing the warm feeling of care to gently roll through his veins.

'We might get him to have a shower first Zeke; let him be presentable, then we can all have some dinner and I can perform the enchantment,' said Freya, her nimble fingers picking over the three large plates of salmon.

'Here,' said Ezekiel, offering Orion a thick towel and what appeared to be his training undercloths that'd been removed earlier in the day.

Orion took them at little awkwardly, the clothing getting between his teeth as he used his hands to shuffle the towel around his midsection under the sheet before finally standing up. Orion looked up to see Ezekiel attempting to hide a smile at Orion's odd antics, Orion providing a scowl in response. as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Orion's body ached in a strange way, it almost feeling as if he'd been laying down for a year and not just a night and day. Stretching a little, Orion closed the door as gently as he could, dropping the fresh clothing onto the small table behind him.

There were muffled voices from behind the door, it sounding as though Ezekiel was having a very animated conversation with his mother. It reminded Orion all too clearly of the sounds of his family at home; it sending a sharp spike of grief through his head and heart. Taking in one deep breath he looked up into the mirror.

There was a light bruise along his jawline from Ezekiel's errant slap, but nothing major. The lack of damage told Orion that Ezekiel hadn't meant to cause any injury, just startle him back, as he had done with the bite. Orion knew all too well about the strength that the Hellhounds had and he was glad he hadn't been provided any of that.

It was a few minutes of inspecting himself, turning his limbs around in odd ways, trying to see if any of his old scars had come back since returning to Ether. There were a few, but they were very light and no longer raised; it appeared to Orion that the time spent in Verge had allowed them enough time to heal so as not to create a scene on his lighter skin.

Prodding at the track on his abdomen lightly, he wondered if he would get in too much trouble if he removed it. Figuring it best not to temper with Doc, he left it and instead got into the shower.

Orion wasn't sure how long he spent in the shower, but however long it was, wasn't enough. He would have stayed in the steaming heat forever if it hadn't been for a knock on the door again.

'Orion, are you alright?' came the concerned voice of Freya through the door. There was an answering mumble from the other side, obviously Ezekiel putting in his two quartz worth, which was silenced by his mother quickly.

Orion quickly turned the water off, 'Yeah, I'm okay, just needed to ah... relax.' Orion winced at the word, it probably sounded like he'd been doing something similar to Ezekiel in the shower, but thankfully he'd been able to refrain from that urge.

The towel was remarkably soft on his skin, making him feel almost luxurious. Orion figured the towel was probably more expensive than anything he'd ever owned; just one more piece of opulence in an already too opulent castle.

Orion moved as quickly as he could putting the cotton undercloths on. They were soft too, softer than they'd ever been when he washed them. The thought annoyed him slightly, but they were light and comfortable and Orion felt considerably better now having clothing back on at least.

Standing awkwardly for a moment, hair still dripping slightly and the damp towel in hand he opened the door. Freya was sitting on the lounge whilst Ezekiel had taken up the stool again, hands behind his head as he rested back against the wall. Both their attention drew to Orion as he held the towel in both hands, fiddling with it.

'Ah, where do I put it?' he asked unsure. In his previous time in the room at least one of the racks in the bathroom had been empty, however this time they'd both been taken up and without wanting to move anything, he'd found nowhere else to put it.

'Just put it over the end of the bed,' said Ezekiel, motioning to the raised, barred bed end.

Orion did as instructed, noticing the heap of sheets that now sat on the floor, the bed having been striped during his time in the shower. Obviously he must have smelt worse than he'd presumed.

'Are you ready for dinner? I asked around to Bart and Eve to see if they knew what'd you like, but remarkably it was Cassie who told us that your favourite was salmon,' stated Freya matter of factly as she stood up, going to grab the three plates.

Orion winced a little; the fact that Cassie could name his favourite food would have given them a strong indictation of where he'd been at least some of the time since he'd been gone. However, it was obvious that they'd gone to some lengths to make him feel better about being here and Orion was thankful for that since the homesickness was being to set-in around him.

'Grab the chair,' said Ezekiel, accepting a plate of food from his mother with a small smile.

Orion did as he was told, picking the chair up and bringing it so that they sat in an awkward triangle in the room. 'Thanks,' said Orion as Freya happily handed him the food.

It was fresh Orion noted, incredibly fresh. He could still smell the waves on it as he picked up the first piece of popped it into his mouth. Orion loved salmon, almost to an unnerving degree. It had been considered something of a delicacy to him when he was younger, seeing as there'd never been much money about. There'd been many nights when Orion had almost wanted to throw up from choking down the small game they'd had to eat, but on those rare nights when they got salmon, Orion had been the happiest kid in the world.

Orion smiled as he chewed the fish, realising that although this was still, in some essence, a delicacy to him, they probably considered it an ordinary staple. He'd been to enough parties held by some of the Packs around to know that salmon was only considered a side to the main meal, and a cheap side at that. Orion felt a little embarrassed in that moment, again being reminded about how far away his and Ezekiel's worlds had been when they were younger. No wonder he'd looked down on me, thought Orion sullenly, it slowly eating at the smile on his face, I probably looked like the lamely ranked poor kid just waiting to sink my teeth into someone of higher status.

'I would take it that you know Cassie well,' stated Freya as she paused in eating, looking up at Orion who had suddenly gone from happily eating to sullenly picking at the food.

Orion looked up and away from his favourite food, 'Fairly well.' It was a lie and Ezekiel cleared his throat to make it known, pushing Orion to continue speaking. 'I knew her better several years ago, but I presume she's changed somewhat since then; matured.'

Freya smiled warmly, her eyes skating from Orion's face, then down to the food again, 'You're not very hungry?' she questioned.

Orion's fingers pulled apart a piece of a salmon errantly, 'No, I am,' was all he could bring himself to say, putting some of the massacre he'd created into his mouth. It still tasted as nice of course, but now he couldn't remove the thoughts that had started in his head.

Orion was going to have to remind himself of who he was because the frustration of feeling and probably acting like his 18 year old self was starting to wear on him, but Orion didn't know how to be who he was here, he'd never learned to be that person in Nox.

Ezekiel was quiet, watching and eating slowly as he looked over Orion. It was strange for him, Orion supposed, to have known who he was so much and now to not really have that much of an idea, even in spite of that fact that they'd both regressed a little. Orion had never truly thought about how much he had changed over the seven years since he left Nox; he hadn't had to think about it, but now as he sat back in the room, it dawned on him just how different everything was.

The mention of Bart and Eve, the few friends that Orion had had growing up in the Coven's Corteaux, reminded him of what he already knew; they were a part of this Pack. The distance had separated what he knew of them and the reality that he'd been told and he'd never actually considered how they might be now; seven years on and mated. Orion wondered if they still pulled pranks on one another, or played rampage through the halls, or if they even remembered some of the lame games they'd made up in their youth.

The thoughts caused an aching so sharp in his chest that Orion had to put the plate on the bedside table and take a few deep breaths, both Ezekiel and Freya exchanging looks.

'Orion.' Ezekiel spoke again in the gentle voice that he'd used the night before and Orion realised why it was familiar to him. It was the tone, the intended warmth and trust in it, it was the voice of a leader trying to comfort one of their members. It was the same sound that Lukas had used the first time Orion had gone with the battalion to the front line and had to treat his first friend on the battlefield.

'I just...' started Orion, trying his best to relax himself, but he couldn't. The opposite pullings inside of him had started to take hostages. Two sets of friends, both in different places, times and directions, but both still breaking his heart. 'Sorry.'

Orion fled to the only place he could: the bathroom. Closing the door with more force than he intended, he slumped against the door, sliding down to the ground. Orion hadn't felt like this in years, and he didn't like it. Living in Verge, he could be okay with what he'd lost when he considered what he'd gained, but now, so close to his childhood friends and knowing that he could have what he'd lost come back in some way; Orion found he couldn't decide so well anymore.

Friends on both sides; family on both sides and future on both sides. He couldn't weigh either of them up anymore and come up with an answer, all he knew was he just missed them all. Ether World and Nox had brought back all that had been hidden in Verge, just like Verge felt like it was slowly being hidden by them.

It was always said that one couldn't live between both worlds; they naturally ruled each other out in some way. Orion had barely had a full 24 hours in Ether World and he already felt like his life in Verge was slipping through his mind and heart. He couldn't let it slip, he couldn't let it fall away to the power of the Mateship and leave him without it. It was the only thing he'd ever wanted and he'd somehow found it, but now he didn't have it.

'I'm going to get Doc,' Freya said, just being loud enough for Orion to hear through the door.  
  
Orion heard the door to the bedroom open and close quickly, a slow shuffle of feet and the sound of another body slumping against the opposite side of the door.

'Orion,' said Ezekiel, 'I need you to come out. I want... I want to talk about what you gave me.'

Orion knew what Ezekiel was referring to: the bite.

'Is that what's this all about? What it's always been about?' asked Ezekiel, his words clearly coated with thick enough intent that Orion knew he wasn't just refering to the day, but to the seven years of absence.

'I can't talk about this,' groaned Orion, head falling into his hands, 'I just want to leave, okay? I have family there, a job, a life. You can't just kidnap me and think I wouldn't have anything to leave behind.'

Ezekiel was quiet on the other side; he already knew this.

'What do you think's going to happen once they realise I'm not coming back?' asked Orion simply, making sure to keep the maliciousness out of his words; he didn't want it to sound like a threat though it was one in part.

'I was hoping by that time we'd have had enough to explain everything to you,' was all Ezekiel offered back.

'You all could of done that the moment I was back here!' exclaimed Orion in agitation, whacking his head loudly against the door.

'We need to make sure we wouldn't be doing it in vain,' said Ezekiel, his tone becoming indiscernible.

'You needed to make sure I'm still mateable material,' rephrased Orion.

'Something like that.' Orion heard Ezekiel shuffle as he said the words, as if he was uncomfortable with the connotation attached.

'And if I'm not?' murmured Orion quietly, hoping it was just loud enough for Ezekiel to hear.

Ezekiel took a sharp intake of breath, as if preparing himself for the answer, when his bedroom door opened abruptly, causing him to whack his own head on the bathroom door, making it reverberate on Orion's back.

'Oh dear.' The voice of Doc reached through the door to Orion's ears. 'I hear we've lost the Com-Med to salmon,' joked Doc as he considered Orion's half empty plate.

Orion felt foolish very suddenly, like the small child who hides because they've embarrassed themselves and a superior has to come and get them out and soothe them. Orion didn't want to be soothed; he couldn't, this wasn't something to be soothed, but something to be decided.

Orion heard Ezekiel obviously get up from the door, with what sounded like a pat to the shoulder from Doc.

'It'd be nice to greet you Orion, but I fear there's a door in the way at present,' joked Doc, obviously just outside of the door, 'I wonder if you'd grace me with your presence for a moment, Com-Med to Com-Med.'

Orion almost felt like laughing at Doc's commentary but instead replied simply, 'I'm sure that whatever you'd need from me as a Com-Med could be provided through conversation, door interruptus or not.'

'Well okay then,' replied Doc, 'What then, would you say to someone, who apparently upon given their favourite food suddenly absconded into the bathroom for no real reason?'

Orion did laugh then; it wasn't a happy laugh, or a sad laugh, but something awkwardly in between. ' I'd say that maybe they found their favourite food overwhelming and needed some time to relax,' replied Orion, 'Or I'd say that the person in question maybe just needs some time to think, taking into account the governing circumstances of their absconding into the bathroom.'

'And what would we say the verdict is on that one?' prompted Doc.

'Most likely the latter,' replied Orion with a deep breath out.

'I wonder then, acknowledging the verdict, could they be swayed to return to general company and finish their dinner if kept to minimal conversation?' Doc asked. Orion wanted to laugh again, he secretly thanked high heavens and sun for the Hellhound that was Doc.

Orion slowly stood, and opened the door, 'I'd say lacking of general company would be preferable but quietened company would also suffice.'

The conversation was odd Orion knew, but that was the point of it. One of the first things Com-Meds are taught is about how to help one another through crisis, and irregularity of speech was something that generally worked quite well. Apparently, from what Orion had seen, to be a Com-Med required a certain type of personality; one that was quite partial to the strange type of humour.

'Well you're definitely a Com-Med because that would never work on anyone else,' teased Doc with soft eyes, extending his arm so that Orion could walk past him and return to the chair he'd previously sat on.

Ezekiel was already back on the stool, his brow furrowed as he appeared deep in thought. There was a quiet look between him and Doc that Orion barely saw as he sat down, but just caught enough of to know that there'd be a conversation later.

Freya was sitting on the lounge again, giving Orion a soft smile.

Orion picked up the plate that he'd left and began to pick at the pieces slowly, peeling them apart as he ate them. Thankfully, Doc had taken a seat by Freya and started up a conversation about the Pack. There'd been a few injures at training that day apparently and he was giving them both a debriefing on the incidents.

Orion ignored the conversation, happy that it wasn't directed or including of him, the plate of food in front of him depleting in a steady manner. By the time all the salmon was done and his hunger had disappeared Orion noted the darkness that had slowly descended on the room.

Ezekiel stood and turned on the lights as Orion sat the now empty plate back on the bedside table, licking his fingers of the flavour still present.

'We still need to do the enchantment,' remarked Freya, this time pointedly speaking to both Ezekiel and Orion, breaking Orion out of his quiet reverie that he'd descended into.

Doc took that as his word to move, Freya standing as well. Orion watched as Ezekiel nodded, his expression having lightened somewhat since Orion had last bothered to glance up at him.

'I'm going to need you both over here, Ezekiel on the left and Orion on the right,' stated Freya matter of factly, pointing to the lounge.

Ezekiel took his place tiredly, slumping a little on the lounge. Orion stood up, feeling a little on display as he walked over and took a seat next to Ezekiel. He wasn't completely sure what the enchantment was, but as long as it kept him out of the chains he was happy, his body couldn't handle another day of bound movement.

'So Orion, I'm sure you're aware that due to previous instances here, we can't just let you roam free and wild,' started Freya, sounding more and more like a Hellhound with each word, 'However we don't really want to have you physically chained up either as it's not very fun for anyone involved. If you're willing, of course, I'm going to place a conjoining trap from you to Zeke. This will mean that as long as Zeke knows where you are, you can be there, but if the trap feels like you're somewhere you shouldn't be or somewhere Zeke wouldn't allow, it'll pull you back to him. I've tried to make it as unrestrictive as possible within the bounds of the enchantment, but I have included some barriers. You won't be able to leave the grounds unless you're physically touching Zeke somehow, and if at any point you attempt to leave the grounds without the condition, you'll be burnt by the trap.'

Orion listened intently, it sounded mostly like a standard trap, aside from the last part, which made him swallow heavily.

'Do you understand what I've explained Orion?' asked Freya, her eyes burning with the flourish of intent.

'Yes,' replied Orion.

'Do you understand your role in the trap Zeke?' she asked, turning to her son.

'Yes,' stated Ezekiel.

'Zeke I need you to told out your right hand, and Orion, I need your left. You'll hold onto each other with full palms on the underside of the forearm. Zeke your hand will be on top with Orion's upturned underneath your's,' explained Freya.

Orion felt clumsy as Ezekiel turned to him, his hand facing downards, waiting for Orion to fill the space with his own. Orion shuffled to allow for more room as he did as he was told, his palm and fingers folding up around Ezekiel's forearm.

The touch wasn't large or in anyway demanding but nonetheless the Mateship flooded Orion's body with hormones the moment it occured. Again, the thrumming in his veins building was his skin made to suck up as much of Ezekiel's touch as it could, reacquainting itself with the feel of his skin.

'I need you two to hold this for a few minutes,' stated Freya as she took a kneeling position in front of them, both her hands coming up with her right resting over Ezekiel's and left over Orion's.

Orion kept as still as he could, his eyes focussed carefully on Freya's hands even though he could feel Ezekiel's gaze burning into him.

It felt like a lifetime that they sat there, gripping one another, hormones flooding and flowing and the strange motion of being able to feel the other's hand gripping their own skin. Then Freya released them, their hands falling away quickly without their consent. The trap was done and as Orion looked down he saw the complex trickle of moving magic over the part of his hand and arm that hadn't been touching Ezekiel's.

Flexing his hand he felt the magic tingle, it making a strange pattern on Ezekiel's hand as if carrying the information to him.

'And we are all done!' exclaimed Freya, reverting back to her light-hearted self with ease and giving them both a bright smile.

Ezekiel smiled back, flexing his own hand under the enchantment and making Orion jump a little at the feeling it provided. Orion could feel Ezekiel flex his hand, somehow, in his own hand, it bringing up a queasy feeling to his esophagus.

Freya turned to Doc, who appeared as though he might have fallen asleep for a minute during the enchantment, 'I guess that means that we are no longer needed.'

Doc nodded and yawned, 'Excellent, I can return to my nightly duties of doing anything but.'

'You'd think you would last a little bit longer into the night,' teased Freya lightly as Doc shrugged.

'I'm an old man nowadays dear Frey, I need my rest,' he joked before turning to them both still sitting on the lounge, 'And on that night, I'll see you two in the morning I suppose. Goodnight boys.'

'Night Doc,' replied Ezekiel lazily, Orion simply giving him a nod as he continued to inspect his arm.

'I'm just gonna grab the sheets and I'll be off, your father has something tremendous to show me I've been told,' said Freya as she grabbed the sheets off the floor, piling them into the bag that had been used to bring in Orion's clean clothing.

'I'm assuming something to do with the weekly scores,' offered Ezekiel with the tired smile as he stood up to see his mother off.

'Most likely,' replied Freya simply, giving a threatrical sigh as she glanced over Ezekiel, 'Goodnight Zeke.' Freya stepped up onto her tiptoes, Ezekiel bending down to allow his mother to kiss his cheek before she turned around.

'Night mum,' replied Zeke, returning the light kiss.

Orion stood up hastily, not wanting to be rude to the person who'd obviously washed his clothing and brought him food. 'Goodnight,' said Orion, hoping that it wans't too out of place for him to say, Freya smiling even more brightly at the words.

'Goodnight Orion,' said Freya, coming over and planting a quick kiss on his cheek as well, shocking him only a little.

'I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow I presume,' said Freya as she opened the bedroom door, giving a final smile, before closing it quietly.

'Breakfast?' repeated Orion dumbly, looking over to Ezekiel who had disppeared into the cupboard, obviously retrieving more sheets for the bed.

'Yes, breakfast, with the whole Pack. Bart and Evie will be excited, they've apparently been giving Gabe and Alex an annoyingly hard time all day,' stated Ezekiel as he finally found the sheets and pulled them out.

Orion swallowed hard, not sure how he felt about seeing them again now. Walking over he decided that the easiest thing would be to help Ezekiel make the bed, just so that he could get to rest quicker.

'Not to mention Cassie, who I swear Sadie was about to attempt to unmate just to stop hearing about you,' continued Ezekiel, obviously finding it highly amusing.

Orion laughed a little, Cassie was definitely not one to be contended with when she wanted or was excited by something. He remembered far too often the incessant chatter she could go on with even when she was meant to be learning. 'Yeah, Cassie definitely knows how to make herself known at times,' said Orion, stifling the yawn that started to surface.

'I take it you know the Woodfyres quite well then,' remarked Ezekiel with attempted nonchalance.

Orion sighed, 'Well enough to know that you're better off finding somewhere to hide when Cassie gets started on a subject.' Orion wondered if maybe the words were a bit too brutal of an assertion of Cassie's character, considering that was technically one of Ezekiel's packmates, but he didn't seem fazed by it. 'She is remarkable though,' added Orion, not wanting Ezekiel to get the wrong idea of his opinion, 'Very skilled and very smart. Friendly too if you get on her good side.'

'So we have learned,' confirmed Ezekiel as he lifted the sheet onto the bed, easily taking to folding the his side of the bed, Orion taking his own side.

Watching them together with their superficial banter, Orion figured, they might have looked like a couple at least. Making the bed together was a highly domestic thing to do and the fact that Orion had accidentally considered it as making his bed, made him realise just how ridiculous the whole situation felt.

'I feel like we're married,' remarked Orion suddenly just as Ezekiel lifted the second sheet to put on the bed, causing him to look to Orion with slightly confused expression. 'I mean, conversation over bed-making, it's very marriage-like behaviour,' he backtracked a little, Ezekiel's expression slowly morphing to humour.

'Don't think yourself that lucky just yet,' said Ezekiel as he threw the other side of the sheet to Orion, 'I haven't yet seen how you've folded your side of the bed. We might have to end this before it's even begun.'

The joke was light, and yet hung on a heavy cord of words they'd thrown at one another previously. Rejection was a known piece of their past and their present in some aspect, and if it'd been in any other circumstance Orion would have surely found it to hurt him, but the way Ezekiel had looked at him, with an expression of deep understanding, Orion just couldn't fathom him actually meaning it to create pain.

They finished the bed quickly, pillows thrown at one another with pillow cases half on. The silence was calm instead of tense and Orion, despite all that battled within him, felt alright for a moment.

'Orion,' said Ezekiel, quickly drawing Orion's attention in the middle of taking off his shirt, 'I just... I just wanted to say that I didn't mean what I said before, about me not taking you. I just- I would. I'd always take you.'

Orion felt queasy again, the salmon seeming to attempt to climb back up from his stomach as the words; more of the words; came to settle in his chest. Orion nodded slowly, trying his best not to let the words in lest they make a home there.

Ezekiel didn't follow-up with anything more, either because he had nothing else to say or maybe it was Orion's own tired appearance that stopped him, but either way, Orion was thankful.

Orion quickly got into the bed, happily able to curl himself whatever way he wished without the chains hindering him. It had been a long day; one that he almost wished might fade into the oblivion of his mind for him to wake-up in Verge the following morning; almost.

It seemed to Orion that he was about to learn the lesson of be careful what you wish for, because apparently, it just took seven years for the wishes to come true.


	4. Then Morning Comes

Orion awoke to chatter around him, very quiet at first, but growing in decibel. It was early, he could pick that much from the small chill around him, which meant that the noise was coming from someone who wanted something from him.

Waking up to noise wasn't unusual for him at all; it was always noisy in the house, but the voices were harder to pick out then usual. Deep tones, he supposed to be Lukas, and then feminine tones; they were what was throwing him off a little. It could be Elka, thought Orion drowsily, his mind conjuring the image of Lukas' second in command.

Getting a annoyed, Orion rolled over, his words coming out an irritated mumble as he chastised the voices, 'It's too early for training.'

Orion's ears twitched for an anticipated reply but it didn't come, the voices instead falling into silence at his words. Frowning, Orion blinked a few times as somebody closer spoke and it broke the warm feeling of the morning in his chest.

'I think he's awake,' came the unmistakeable voice of Ezekiel, instantly destroying Orion's illusion.

Orion's eyes shot open in the moment, propelling him upward to clutch at the sheets. His mind wasn't scrambled or drowsy anymore, but fully alert. He remembered where he was now, a place with no Lukas or Elka, or any of the usual noise-makers.

Orion's breathing came faster than usual as his mind drank in his surroundings again. Ezekiel, his room, Alexander and then... Orion stopped, his heart beat starting to race in joy whilst his breath now seemed stuck in his throat. That face; a face he hadn't seen for years, with the same wild, crookedly cut hazelnut hair and deviously quirked features.

'Evie,' breathed out Orion, the word sounding foreign on his lips.

'Hey Ori,' replied Evie, her bright eyes wide and excited, though she stood still in her position at the door.

Orion quickly took the pair in, noting the hand wrapped securely around Evie's wrist stopping her from moving forward. Alexander saw his appraisal of their position as well, twisting his hand slightly around Evie's wrist, before dropping it.

Orion expected Evie to come leaping across the room in some ridiculous form of euphoria, but instead she stood hesitantly still, looking up to Ezekiel.

'Come on then,' he obliged, putting an arm out as if to show further welcome.

It was then that Evie did move, not quite leaping as Orion presumed but still passing over the distance a little too quickly. Despite Orion's obvious lack of clothing Evie threw herself over top of him.

Orion attempted to stay sitting upright in the face of Evie's exertion, however he fumbled a moment and tumbled backwards, one arm wrapping around Evie's waist.

'It's been so long! You've missed so much. I have to tell you everything! You're never gonna believe who some of the others mated, or maybe you will, but I didn't believe it.' Evie's words spiralled on as she pinned him down on the bed, reminding Orion all too readily of the way they used to be when they were younger.

Evie's excited smile didn't falter a second as Orion, made to flip her off of him, grossly aware that one wrong move would him exposed to Ezekiel and Alexander by the door.

'How about you tell me once I'm dressed,' replied Orion calmly, his lack of obvious excitement tempering Evie for a minute as she complied to his pushing.

'Aren't you happy to see her?' came the irritated question of Alexander, his eyes focusing down on Orion a little too hard.

Orion provided the look back without hesitation, remarking, 'I am happy, I'd just prefer to not accidentally be exposed to the world through an open door first thing this morning.' The words were sharper than Orion intended, his upset at remembering where he was and who he was missing coming through a little more than he anticipated.

'Thought you'd be repulsed by the idea of being so exposed next to your mate,' shot back Alexander, earning him a small scowl from Ezekiel.

Evie pulled back from Orion, put out by her mate's obvious distaste for him.

Orion wanted to say something back but his throat had gone dry at the assertion behind the words; Alexander assumed that he'd made to reject Ezekiel when he left. It hit Orion in the chest, knowing that the assertion couldn't be further from the truth.

'It be would wiser for you not to speak if all you're going to do is make assumptions,' growled Orion, finding his voice somehow propelled by a strange mix of anger, his hand reaching out around where Evie sat to grab the towel that had been left there to dry.

Orion's words brought a growl deep from Alexander's chest, his eyes mixing amber as his claws slowly fell down around his fingers.

'Can you both just stop!' exclaimed Ezekiel, his own eyes flaring as he looked back and forth between them both, 'Orion, Evie came by this morning because she was so excited to see you and Alex, Orion's my mate and he's here, regardless of what happened before, the Mateship is so far believed to be intact and we respect that.'

Orion shivered, Ezekiel's voice strong with a pushing dominance that fell over him instantly making him feel guilty for engaging with Alexander instead of focussing on his old friend who was sitting more than a little put-out beside him.

'Sorry,' complied Alexander with a brief head bow.

'Me too,' offered Orion quietly, not quite bowing his head but tipping it to the side instead.

'Evie, I think it'd be best if you left and just saw Orion at breakfast with everyone else today,' stated Ezekiel, Evie's saddened eyes coming up to meet his before she nodded her assent and rose.

Alexander was still scowling as he held out his hand for Evie, her trudging footsteps being the only thing to show the weight of the interactions.

It's still all too much, thought Orion as he glanced through the balcony doors, choosing the morning's dawn to entertain him until it was just he and Ezekiel left in the room again. Sighing as he heard the door close, Orion felt like closing in over himself. This was not a situation he was trained to deal with, and he had no real experience of such animosity going right.

'You need to try a little bit with Alex you know, he is my second in command,' remarked Ezekiel with chastising tones.

'And he's your best friend,' added Orion half-heartedly with only a little disdain, 'So I guess I can figure out why he hates me so much.' Orion shed the sheets, gripping the towel up and around him as he grabbed the clothing that he'd discarded in the middle of the night due to the heat.

Ezekiel sighed in a similar fashion to Lukas; it was a sigh that said that Orion knew nothing and it was irksome. Orion had spent years getting Lukas out of that habit, and his figured he was going to have to try and get Ezekiel out of it a little as well.

'Can you not sigh as if I''m an idiot as well? I hate to break it to you but the years apart haven't faltered my memory enough for me to not know how little he used to think of me, or even still does,' stated Orion as he walked to the bathroom, closing the door before a reply could be provided.

There was a huff and a mumble from behind the door as Orion bent over the sink, hands gripping the edge of the marble vanity as he hung his head. He had no idea what he was doing, he didn't even know how to act anymore. If it had been seven years ago he'd have met Evie's excitement with his own in ease. If it had been one of the friends he'd made in Verge, it would have been the same. Orion rubbed his face, annoyed at himself. It wasn't either of those scenarios; it was a converging of them, and it was awkward and painstaking in his heart. Orion had missed Evie so much in those first few years, and he'd developed a friendship with Cassie because of it, but as time had worn on that had faded away. Orion had dealt with the grief of his loss and come to quiet acceptance. It felt to Orion as though his friends from the past were being raised for the dead, and his heart couldn't take it.

'You know you need to turn the water on in order have a shower,' came the irritated voice of Ezekiel through the door with a sharp knock.

'I know that!' grated Orion back, his hands in fists over his eyes as he attempted to take deep breaths.

Another mumble and heavy footsteps and it was quiet again. Orion managed to contain himself for long enough to throw the towel on the floor behind him and step into the shower. Turning the water on he let the heat soothe him, focussing on the way it ran over his muscles and fed into his veins with ease.

Paying little attention Orion knocked the track still stuck into his front. Annoyance reared again he felt along the edges, slowly digging the drain out from his bladder and tearing the pincer points from his skin. The track hit the wall with a dull chink as he watched the blood waste run down his legs.

Orion knew he shouldn't have removed it, but tracks were an often old and discarded form of waste tracking, it being easier to just take a swab every now and again. Besides, Orion theorized, Doc would have all he needed to know by now from it.

Orion watched intermittently as the track's magical circuits fizzled out in the water maiming it, letting off a hiss as it finally died. The marks that the track had left were small and were easily taken over with his Sprite magic.

It took a loud bang from the bedroom for Orion to realise how long he had been in the shower, once again, too content in the watery heat to care too much about anything outside of it. Flicking the water off quickly, Orion stepped out and grabbed the white towel, aware that part of it was going to end up stained by some of the blood waste that was still clinging to his abdomen.

It didn't bother Orion too much, it wasn't as if it was dirty, just not that great to have on anything as it could be a real trouble to remove. Shrugging a little and feeling his anxiety contort slowly into small angry waves, he dried himself, only then remembering that he didn't really have any clean clothing aside from his training gear. Great, thought Orion, I'll be sweltering in no time then.

'I want to have a shower too Orion, geez,' Ezekiel's voice was agitated enough to match Orion's emotional state and it pushed at exactly the wrong buttons.

'I'm coming out now,' called back Orion, attempting to keep his voice steady as he continued in a mumble, 'Gods and devils alike, anybody would assume it's the last day in Ether.'

Orion opened the door to be met with a completely nude and angry Ezekiel whose eyes were almost slits. Ezekiel's eyes flicked to his own left temple a few times and it struck Orion that maybe he wasn't the one irritating Ezekiel so much, his understanding of Pack speak coming to the front of his mind as Ezekiel silently pushed past him.

There were a few low mumbles in the bathroom and Orion's suspicions were confirmed, Ezekiel was most likely getting barrated by someone; Orion's best guess being Alexander.

Orion silently located the total of his clothing and went about the tasks of attempting to put it all on. Again, Orion was reminded of how much not a Warlock he was as the clasps seemed to run away from his fingers.

'Sun and earth, damnit!' yelled Orion in frustration as he threw the upper shirt to the side, wringing his hands as he attempted to calm himself. It was childish to throw a tantrum, but everything that was pent up inside of him was requesting an outlet, and getting angry at his clothing seemed to best option at the time; his clothing couldn't fight back afterall.

One soft knock broke Orion's anger as he looked up, Doc's head sneaking through the door a little with an amused smile on his face.

'Whilst I'm sure getting dressed can be quite aggravating at times, I don't think you need to go as far as damning the sun and earth for it,' remarked Doc as he slipped in the room with a clipboard under his arm.

The noise that came in with Doc was thunderous, footsteps drowning over one another and voices mingling into an unintelligble heap. If there was the noise equivalent to a rat cake, thought Orion, that sound was definitely it.

'Admittedly, I should probably just the damn the person who created it, but as I don't know who they are, the sun and earth will have to do,' replied back Orion, his anxiety breaching the words with agitation.

Doc lifted an eyebrow at him as he took a seat on the small lounge, 'Alas we must make do with what we can damn then.'

'Zeke'll be out soon,' stated Orion, as he picked up his thrown shirt and instead chucked it over the bed end. He made his way over to the kitchen station, unaware of Doc's appaisal until both the sound of the shower ceasing and Doc's words started at the same time.

'I've not heard of you calling him Zeke before,' remarked Doc, feigning nonchalance as he crossed his legs with the chart atop them.

Orion froze a little at the words; it was generally only his head that he ever referred to Ezekiel as Zeke, and it had only started a year or so ago, generally when Orion's mind had him in his favour, or fantasy. 'That's what you all call him,' replied Orion defensively, as if they should have already assumed he would call him as such.

'That is correct,' confirmed Doc with a small smile as Orion turned to drink the glass the water he'd drawn from himself, back pressed up against the sink.

'You're not very happy today are you?' questioned Doc, trying to keep the tone light as if to imply that he wasn't prying.

'Am I supposed to be?' shot back Orion, placing the now empty glass a little too heavily on the sink.

'You could at least pretend for the benefit of someone else,' growled Ezekiel as he emerged from the bathroom, towel held around his waist as he looked between Orion and Doc. 'Morning Doc,' he greeted with almost as much irritation as he'd given Orion.

'Well I guess you're a fitting pair then,' said Doc quietly, his head looking down slightly, but not far enough for Orion not to notice his raised eyebrows that implied he had not enough time for a temperamental Hellhound and his mate.

There was quiet waiting as neither Doc nor Orion made any movement, Ezekiel making as quick as possible his dressing before eventually coming to sit on the stool again, his body angled slightly towards Orion.

'Well, now that we're all ready, I thought you should know that we've got the results back,' stated Doc, referring down the clipboard in hand. Orion watched as Ezekiel's eyebrows furrowed; he was thinking the same thing. Quick results only made room for two options: either they were great results or horrible results. Though Orion knew there would be no reason for the results to be in the realm of horrible, he still flinched slightly.

'That was quick,' remarked Ezekiel, a little bit calmer than a moment ago.

'Yes it was, but before you go thinking I'm amazing, let me assure you I had the help of some trained eyes,' coaxed Doc, attempting to get at least one of them to lighten up a little.

Ezekiel let out a short laugh, Doc's coaxing rendering results as he spoke, 'I bet dad loved you dragging mum out of bed at sun knows what time of the morning then.'

'Let's just say he won't be speaking to me for a few days,' smiled Doc in jest, it causing another laugh from Ezekiel and shifting him so that he sat more relaxed.

'I'll keep it as short and sweet as it should be. Everything's come back perfect as far as I can see. Mouth swab was healthy, blood sample was strong and surprising,' Doc looked up with a knowing smirk to Orion at that remark, 'Seed sample was strong as well. Node sample was healthy and untainted. Finally, waste marking, from a hastily removed track I might add, was a little worrying but nothing that wouldn't have been expected given the situation.'

'Well it's just as we thought then,' concluded Ezekiel as if the matter was completely closed off.

'Not quite, there is something that may make this more difficult than we thought,' continued Doc, shuffling the notes on his clipboard slightly, 'Maybe Orion should enlighten us though.'

'To do with his Sprite magic, yes?' inferred Ezekiel before Orion could even open his mouth. Doc looked up with raised eyebrows at the words as Ezekiel looked to Orion and then back at Doc. 'He already told me that it's still active,' remarked Ezekiel with a short shrug.

'Yes and well, I guess I should take that as a positive then,' confirmed Doc, taking a quick glance at Orion who was slowly thrumming his fingers on the edge of the sink he was pressed up against, 'Still, and this is something I think Orion would know more about than me, Sprites also have particular Rites they have to complete when it comes to mating.'

Orion looked mildly surprised as both Ezekiel and Doc suddenly turned their full attention to him. He knew what they were referring to, how could he not, but he hadn't thought they'd care anything about it. 'The Rite of Kin and Succession,' stated Orion, testing lightly as Doc nodded his head in confirmation whilst Ezekiel screwed up his eyebrows a little causing Orion to continue, 'It generally happens between the Bonding and Avowment, happening in two separate ceremonies. The first, Rite of Kin is the conjoining of both families in festivity as they share the connection of Mateship, usually held at twilight and going till the following dawn. Succession is generally held at noon a few days later and it's for the younger extended family, generally an offering of short stay with the Mate's colony or clan if it's outside of the person's own. It allows for those of lower status to mix with higher status and create strong relations for when they eventually journey in young adulthood.'

Orion felt as though he were reciting them, reading the information off a piece of paper and presenting it to Ezekiel.

'Of course it's completely up to Orion if they were completed as well, however I don't know how they would work with the timing of everything,' trailed Doc a little.

Orion stopped short at the words. The past few moments had been filled with assumption or the idea that this was a planned Mateship instead of a kidnapping and Mateship. 'You're all talking as if this is set in stone,' said Orion without thinking, realising a little too late how his words would be construed.

Doc paused, a brief glance at Ezekiel that spoke so loudly they might as well have been speaking.

'Okay, if this is set in stone, so much as you think,' started Orion growing a little irritated at the internal conversation he couldn't be a part of, 'Why doesn't everyone enlighten to me to whatever information it is that makes you assume as much.'

'You'll find out everything at the meeting before lunch,' was all Doc offered, suddenly cold and matter of fact.

'Oh, so not important enough for me to know now, I guess whatever it is you're all so freaked about isn't such a big deal then,' said Orion, the words so thickly laced with sarcasm that he could've almost choked on it.

'It's not our place to tell the information,' said Ezekiel softly, using the now come-familiar tone with Orion.

'For earth's sake, you're all ridiculous!' exclaimed Orion throwing his hands up in the air, 'So whose then, place is it, to share such information with me?'

'Cecille's,' replied Ezekiel simply, his eyes burning into Orion's for a moment before turning away.

'Cece's here?' questioned Orion flatly, unsure of what to make of the information.

'Nick and her showed up with their pack yesterday morning.' Ezekiel pushed up off the stool then, as the very idea of it made him need to get up and move to get away from it.

'Orion,' said Doc, grabbing Orion's attention easily, 'We wouldn't have taken you if we didn't believe there was any other way, or if we didn't think you would stay here willingly given the information we have. You may think, of course knowing little of what you've been told, that this is a small matter that wouldn't affect you if you left, but it's not. Aside from that though we don't intend to keep you here if you really don't want to, it's not like there can actually be a Mateship if one of mates doesn't comply.'

'That's why we think it's set in stone,' added Ezekiel to the end, standing on the far side of the room and looking out the glass door to the balcony.

Orion opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly found that he actually had nothing to say for once. Usually he would try to deny the intended conclusion of the words, but he really couldn't. Ezekiel would have already smelt it on him if he was truly against the Mateship and he himself knew he would've kicked up a lot more trouble if he had any doubt of him staying, but he had already made that decision: to stay. Orion figured they didn't need to know that it was a conditional staying with a variable timeframe attached.

'I'll stay for the Mateship,' said Orion simply, 'I've already complied to that.'

'But did you comply for the Mateship or for Cecille?' asked Doc, cocking his head to the side as if trying to reach into Orion's mind and pry the answer out.

'Does it really matter?' questioned back Orion.

'It matters. There's no point you staying if it's not for...' Ezekiel paused of the briefest moment, his words deciding to change half-way through the sentence, 'for the Mateship.'

Orion knew what he meant: there's no point staying if it's not for me. Orion wanted to tell him that it would always be for him in some way, in his heart, but the practicality of the world made it a different story, so in his head Orion knew that when it came down to it, it was for Cecille.

Again a brief silence fell over the group. Orion figured a little lie wouldn't hurt, just to remove the awkwardness that had abruptly taken hold. 'I'm staying, and that's that,' concluded Orion himself, making sure the words were as rich with finalty as he could muster amongst the lie.

Ezekiel glanced over for a moment, as if scrutinizing the words. Orion was sure if he'd caught the lie he would've said something, so he assumed that Ezekiel was just letting it sink in.

'Well, I guess it's nice to know that the information you'll be given will be largely redundant then,' stated Doc, standing from his position, and stretching his arms up, 'We'll be able to work out the finer details of the Mating and how that'll work with your Sprite magic a bit later. No hurry after all, the full moon is still just short of three weeks away.'

Orion made sure to keep his flinch internal at Doc's words, though he was unsure how they could even believe him in any regard. He'd been manipulated into showing up and then taken against his own regard and yet still, none of this seemed to bother them with his own apparently blind acceptance of the matter; as if Orion had just been waiting for them to find a way to kidnap him.

'We'll see you at the meeting then Doc,' said Ezekiel, finally removing himself from whatever fascination he'd found and coming back across the room, to stand a little closer to Orion than he was comfortable with.

'See you then boys.' Doc gave a brief wave, making his own exit with his mood only having become a little put out with all the angst present.

Ezekiel grabbed Orion's arm as Doc closed the door, turning him around to face him, his face contorted with such concentration that Orion could've sworn he'd never seen him so serious since studying arithmatic in training. 'You're staying?' The words weren't just a question but a confirmation as well; he wanted to know if Orion was truly lieing.

Orion swallowed back a little, figuring he was either going to get caught out right now or he was about to start something that might break Ezekiel's heart strings in the future. 'I'm staying,' he confirmed again, quieter this time though, hoping it didn't come out too much like his own question of the words. Orion wondered, if he said the words enough, would it in fact make them true? He couldn't work out whether or not that would be a bad thing.

'You'll have a chance after the meeting to contact whomever you need to and mum will be able to provide you with whatever details you'd need to give them.' Ezekiel's words were thick with assumption again and Orion had to try his best not to feel or look guilty as he simply nodded to them. Orion knew then that he was definitely going to break Ezekiel's heart strings in some way.

'Breakfast?' offered Orion, his stomach rolling loudly with aching groans as the word came out, furthering his point well.

Ezekiel broke out a small smile, his eyes searching Orion's and making the heat rise all over Orion's skin.

'Or you can keep looking at me like that and wait for me to burst into flames,' contested Orion, trying to get him to break both his eye and physical contact.

'Now that would be interesting,' murmured Ezekiel, his eyes glowing for a moment. Orion knew that look and it made his mouth tingle in wanted ways as he licked his lips.

'Breakfast, lustful thoughts later. I'm hungry,' said Orion finally breaking away and grabbing a hold of the door to swing it open wide.

'Okay, breakfast first then,' repeated Ezekiel, striding out the door and pausing to wait for Orion.

The slam with which the door closed was loud and echoing, and Orion remembered just how cavernous the castle was. The huge vaulted ceiling that sat a good ten or so floors above made the whole arena sparkle with morning light as it broke out over the gold railings and ornaments about. The whole of the castle danced with hopeful brightness, reminding Orion of the way the village looked with the midsummer fires burning on the breach.

'Are you going to be content enough to walk the five floors or am I going to be gifted with a similar onslaught of appraisal that Gabe found so entertaining?' questioned Ezekiel, turning to look behind at Orion who was looking over the railing, eyes wide as he took in the glowing warmth around him.

'Seeing as this isn't a ridiculously small and twisted stairwell that has questionable safety, I think I'll be alright,' remarked Orion, finally breaking his eyes away from the sight around him as his heartbeat thrummed with memories of home.

Orion stayed a few steps behind Ezekiel as they look the turns around the castle arena, the stairsway wide and accommodating with small steps and breakaway areas obviously made for those times when people got distracted with conversation in their coming and goings. Orion figured, if he had to choose to between being mated here and anywhere else in Ether, it would definitely be here. The warmth around him reminded him of what he learnt about Hellhound packs when he was younger; the fierce protectors of light and truth.

'You like it?' asked Ezekiel errantly, not bothering to turn around as they rounded to the ground floor, coming to stand beside the huge doors of the entrance.

'It's warm,' replied Orion, the lightness around him making him forget all about the heartbreak sitting just out of sight, 'Makes me think of midsummer.' Orion added the words without regard, mostly because the thought was continuously circling around his head.

It was at the words that Ezekiel looked up, maybe trying to see what Orion saw or maybe just remembering the similar times when he'd found wonder in the castle. 'I'm sure my mum might say the same thing if you asked her,' was all he offered before turning to Orion as he took his last step back onto solid ground.

Orion let out a sound of agreeance before jumping forward in surprise. Ezekiel's hand had come to sit protectively on his lower back, something he wasn't expecting and had caused his training to come rearing up inside of him. Stabilising himself Orion realised just how much he had overreacted, the heat coating his body as he fumbled in his footing to return to Ezekiel's side. 'No fast, unknown movements please,' said Orion, a trying smile as he fought to laugh off his own embarrassment.

Ezekiel's face had gone from surprised to hurt to confused and finally to understanding as he gently made to rest his hand on Orion's back again. 'No fast, unknown movements then, but just for the record, this is how we'll be expected to enter and exit each meal,' said Ezekiel, making sure Orion knew the etiquette he was expected to comply to.

'How 18th century of you,' murmured Orion as he was practically pushed towards the thundering noise of his previously appointed rat cake thunder.

The doors to the dining room were wide open and it appeared to Orion that almost every seat was already taken. It was no small room and the noise quickly made sense as at least 150 pairs of eyes came to rest on him as Ezekiel guided him in.

It didn't take long for the noise to return or for some members of the Pack's excitement to take hold. He was two steps away from the table he was obviously expected to sit at, what with it being filled with Ezekiel's pack and their mates, before he was promptly tackled to the ground by one.

Orion had to give it to Cassie; she knew how to do joyful aggression as she rolled off him in a fit of laughter.

'The perfect time of day to steal the salmon from the haulers is what?' she questioned, mildly out of breath.

'Whatever time you're hungry because the stomach never waits,' replied Orion easily, the words flowly just as quickly as they would have several years ago when Cassie had first said the same thing to him.

'The mighty Orion returns!' she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet, reaching out her hand to pull Orion to his own.

'With the fiesty Cassie as sidekick!' joked Orion back, pulling her into a sharp hug and taking a large smell of her familiar scent; she at least hadn't been changed so much from the mating.

'Sidekick my dear? Oh no, I am the villian,' joked Cassie flicking a few stray hands of Orion's hair out of his face.

'Well then, best not let you go!' growled Orion in play, spinning her around in his arms before sitting her back down on her feet.

'I'll keep you to your word this time,' winked Cassie as she grabbed his hand, dragging him to an empty seat beside her, 'On a side note though, salmon we have and salmon you shall eat!'

As Orion was almost thrown down in the seat it occured to him just how silent the room had become again. The feel of eyes drew back into Orion's consciousness as he caught sight of Evie, her hand clutching onto Alex's arm with pain painted in her eyes whilst Bart appraised him with narrowing ones. Gabe however had a huge smile on his face, enjoying the antics he'd witnessed as Ezekiel strode, shoulders tense to pull out one of the two empty seats beside him; that was where Orion had meant to sit.

Despite the upset he seemed to have caused at one side of the table, the other side seemed happy and accommodating. Cassie had sat him next to Jackson, someone he remembered from training, and the person who was obviously his mate, whilst Cassie took up almost the all the air around him on the other side.

'Okay, starters,' stated Cassie matter of factly, shoving a plate of salmon and rabbit meat in front of him, 'And introductions, of course.'

Orion took the plate happily, popping a piece of rabbit into his mouth and turning his cautious attention to Cassie as he ignored the errant sets of eyes that were still watching him.

'This is Zadie,' stated Cassie pointing to the woman directly next to her, 'My awesome mate of course! Then Jackson next to you, Gwen his mate; Archer and Felicity; Helena and Dee, Andrea and Quinn; Kaleb and Michael; Tyler and Indigo. Of course you already know Zeke and the others up there.' Orion quietly appreciated Cassie skipping over those introductions. 'Nathan and Renee; Vera and Nanie; Scott and Lydia; Justin and Viola; and last but not least, Viktor and Mars.'

Orion made eye contact with each of the pack as Cassie had gone around, feeling a little uneasy. Orion knew well enough property etiquette and he also knew that Cassie was not the one who was supposed to introduce him to everyone, and by the looks on everyone else's faces, they knew it too.

'Thank you Cassie for introducing Orion to everybody,' said Ezekiel sharply from the other side of the table, the words filled with reprimand.

'You're welcome. I figured it'd be most reasonable if the person who knew Orion the best did the introducing,' shot back Cassie with nothing short of complete sweetness.

Orion wanted to bang his head on the table; greeting him was one thing, that could have been brushed aside, but that was downright disrespect.

Orion cleared his throat, hoping to fix the tense situation, 'I greatly enjoyed your introductions Cassie, maybe later on Ez-' Orion stopped a little before continuing, 'Maybe later on Zeke had give me some proper time to formally meet everyone.'

Cassie didn't look put out by the words, instead her eyes were practically singing amusement; she knew all too well that Orion was the peace-keeper at the end of the day. Zadie looked just as amused as Cassie and Orion wondered how Ezekiel had allowed his pack to become so divided.

It was obvious enough to any outsider that the pack sat in rounded rank about the table, Cassie being one of the newest and lowest ranking members, however the side that Orion was now sat on seemed to gather around her. Ezekiel had lost some control of the lower side and it irked Orion a little that they were siding with Cassie, even in such small affairs.

'Zeke would be happy to oblige,' added Gabe theatrically, as Alexander audibly ground his teeth together.

'Well, good then,' accepted Orion, his eyes being burnt in a glare from Ezekiel and causing him to instead focus on his food.

As Orion took to his food he came to the understanding that it hadn't just been excitement Cassie was meeting him with, but he'd been the pawn in a power-play between her and Ezekiel. Scratching at the back of his neck in annoyance at the thought he gave Cassie a side-eye which she returned with protruding tongue.

'Five quartz says I can have him sending you home free within the next two days,' whispered Cassie as quietly as possible into his ear causing him to almost jump back and glare at her.

The movement once again drew everyone's attention and whilst Orion calmed himself a little he could hear the mutterings from the other side of the table. 'Actually, I'm not sure I brought that with me Cassie, but if you want we can go and check now, it might've slipped in somewhere,' tried Orion, there being a few coughs of denial of the words, the whole pack picking at it with distrust; if one knew he was lying, they all would.

'Are you sure?' questioned Cassie, easily picking up the deceit that Orion was attempting to throw down in cover-up, 'You've not finished your breakfast.'

'I'm not too hungry afterall,' shrugged Orion as he stood up suddenly, eyes turning quickly over the Ezekiel, 'Would you mind me escorting Cassie out?'  
  
Ezekiel's eyes burned angrily but Orion hoped his conveyed enough to him that he understood Orion wasn't trying to undermine him. 'If Zadie has no concern about it then sure.'

The words were short and with just as much fire as Ezekiel's eyes. Orion was going to get burnt alive at this rate.

'Come on then,' sing-songed Cassie, again grabbing Orion's arm and dragging him very unceremoniously from the room.

It wasn't until they were far enough away did Orion grab Cassie himself and pull her to stand still, words harsh as he spoke, 'What do you think you're doing Cassie? Undermining an Alpha, let alone your own, is a bad thing to do by anyone's standards!'

Cassie growled under her breath, eyes slitting over, 'He's done nothing to show he's my Alpha as of yet. Respect is earnt Orion, you were the one who always said that!'

'I'm not-' started Orion, turning around to face the doors to the castle, 'This isn't the same sort of scenario Cassie! You accept your mate then you accept the Pack and if you accept the Pack then you accept it's Alpha. Hellhounds aren't to be messed with; they can make your life hell if you're not careful.'

Orion's hands flew up to his hair, running through the long tendrils over and over.

'You give them too much credit, you know. They've not done very well so far, and considering the fact that some of them clearly don't think too much of Ezekiel either, I doubt they'd try,' contested Cassie crossing over her arms.

Orion was right of course, and if Cassie knew him as well as she'd protested she'd also have known he didn't like to be used as a pawn in someone else's game.

'They don't think too much of Zeke because you've given them someone else to think of! You can't just disrupt the ranking of a Pack just because some of them are discontent Cassie,' growled Orion. Knowing enough of Warlock Hordes he could figure Hellhounds wouldn't be much different and he knew what would happen if revolt took hold; it usually included maiming.

'Well then maybe he should step up again. He grew to Alpha on his own so he should be able to hold the position,' stated back Cassie simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Orion wanted to rebuke the statement, but he couldn't. He didn't know how well of an Alpha Ezekiel was, but if he was anything like the Horde's Surger, Lukas, then he was perfectly fit for the role.

'Have you even given him a chance?' questioned Orion tiredly as he took in Cassie's obstinate form.

'Have you?' shot back Cassie ruefully. She wasn't angry with Orion, but she didn't take slack from anyone, 'Considering you defend him and their stupid traditions so vehemently I assume I would be right in saying you're going to.'

'I've no choice but to,' stated Orion matter-of-factly, tacking on the end, 'At least for the time being.'

Cassie considered the words before unfolding her arms. 'At least I know that the Orion I knew is still in there somewhere. I thought maybe you'd had your brain transplanted or something.'

'Just older and wiser,' teased Orion with a small smile.

'Older yes, wiser is debatable,' teased back Cassie with a glint in her eyes, 'But considering your words, I'll give you this. I'll give Ezekiel and the rest of the power-pack a chance but only for as long as you do.'

'I hate your deals,' groaned Orion knowing he would have to take it; he didn't want Cassie being maimed and broken from her Mate for insubordination. 'Okay, deal, equal opportunity and equal chance,' complied Orion sliding out his hand for Cassie to shake.

'You love my deals, they make for interesting stories,' she joked, taking his hand in hers and given it a firm shake, 'Anyway, since we're out of there, want to come see the grounds? They're really something!'

Orion glanced back to the open doors that had people slowly spilling out of them. He wasn't completely full but he wasn't really hungry anymore either. 'Why not,' he replied, Cassie grabbing him again and dragging him away.

It was out of the corner of his eye that Orion saw Ezekiel, no longer angry but instead appearing wholeheartedly disenchanted as he watched Orion be dragged off. A strange ache echoed in his lungs that made his breathing sting. Orion didn't like that look but before he could think of anything he could do to remove it, he was flung into glorious sunlight.


	5. For All You'll Hear

Orion sat with his legs swinging through the water, now knowing where they got their salmon from as Cassie told him every ridiculous event he'd missed since leaving the clan and settling in Verge.

'I tell you, you should have seen the look on Nanie's face when Mars showed up, half naked at her door! I think it gave Vera a heart attack!' Cassie laughed rocking back a little.

'Okay, but the what the hell was Viktor doing? Flossing his gone damn teeth?' questioned back Orion with a snort.

'Well that's the thing, we think Viktor set it up as a joke against Vera after Vera forgot to knock one time and ended up with full frontal mating fun,' giggled Cassie.

Orion cringed a little at the imagery, 'Okay thanks, I definitely needed to know that. I won't be able to look any of them in the eyes now.'

'You asked,' shrugged Cassie calming down a little as she splashed Orion errantly with the water.

It grew quiet for a moment, the sun having risen high into the sky to sting at their flesh with burning intensity. Orion felt light and free; he couldn't see the walls of the grounds or the castle at all from the little alcove Cassie had brought him to. It was almost easy for him to pretend that it was four years ago and him and Cassie were just chatting by a stream they'd found, soon to be called back to the clan for an early lunch.

'What are those?' questioned Cassie suddenly, breaking Orion's reverie.

Orion followed her eyesight, glancing down the cuffs on his wrists. Turning his arms back and forth as if considering them for the first time he spoke, 'Magic binding cuffs for witches.'

'Obviously pointless for you then,' concluded Cassie.

'Sometimes,' allowed Orion as he wriggled the cuffs around his wrist, it holding tight.

'So, are you going to eventually tell me why you're here?' contended Cassie, obviously meaning to take no prisoners in this conversation.

'You would know, you're part of the Pack,' threw back Orion.

'I know what the plan was, despite the fact that it was a horrible plan, but I didn't think it would actually work,' Cassie tilted her head to the side to study him, 'Surely you'd know enough tricks to get yourself out of anything by now.'

'I did, I mean, still do of course, just,' Orion paused to think, tilting his side to give Cassie the same studious look back, 'I thought about it, but then Cece just... I dunno, it happened pretty quickly and I guess I made my decision; couldn't bring myself to imagine anything happening to Cece.'

'You know the reason why everyone's pissed at Ezekiel right now is because majority of the Pack didn't support the plan,' stated Cassie, scrunching her eyes up as she recalled the meeting.

'And what was the alternative then?' asked Orion, moving his feet in a figure eight, a few adventurous fish coming to join in the fun.

'I was going to travel to Verge, of course they didn't know it was Verge I'd be travelling to, but I said that Sam was your guide and that it wouldn't be too hard to find you. I could speak to you, tell you what was going on and see if you'd come back,' said Cassie quietly, 'Of course they didn't like that idea. They thought I'd take off and never come back, or even if I did that you'd never agree to it and they'd be right back at square one. I'd prefer to place all my bets on something not based on pure chance, as Ezekiel said. They didn't want to risk having to come up with something else, or trying something else after the fact that you knew they needed you.'

Orion nodded slowly, thinking carefully before he spoke, 'Is that why you're giving Ezekiel a hard time right now?'

'No, and I'm giving Ezekiel a fair time. I'm just giving back to him what he dished out first,' remarked Cassie with finalty.

'He gave you a hard time?' questioned Orion, trying to imagine the Ezekiel he knew of the past day having a go at Cassie, considering that he'd mentioned her with fondness.

'Not me, he'd changed enough all ready by that time. The others, those who weren't from any type of Pack around, the ones like you. Apparently you left a wound on him when you left, and he more than readily took it out on some of the mates that came across from clan or coven. I guess they reminded him of you and he didn't know how to take it.' Cassie grew quiet again. Her words spoke of maturity and more than one point of view, something probably provided from more than one person.

'People do things that aren't necessarily in their nature when they're in pain,' whispered Orion with guilt, hoping that Cassie caught the words.

'I know, and so do the others, but it still wasn't right. You want to know why some of the others still don't trust him fully? That's why. You being back re-opens those old wounds and I guess, people will choose of who they'll blame now based on what they see of you both.'

Cassie's words were weighted and heavy on Orion.

'I don't presume it'll end well when you leave again,' she murmured, looking down as she fiddled with her hands.

'How do you know I'll leave?' queried Orion, a little suprised that she'd picked his moves so easily.

'Because I know you Orion. You'll save the day to the ninety-five percent and then leave the last five to fate. If it's meant to be okay, it will be and if it's not, then so it is. Isn't that what you always said?' recounted Cassie.

'Maybe I don't trust fate anymore, maybe I will stay,' contested Orion.

'And why would you stay? Why would you stay if in over seven years you never tried to return? Never tried to contact him or anyone else here? What would make you stay? Don't say Cece either, because you're love for her only goes so far as well.'

Orion almost glared at Cassie, his desire to argue the point overcoming his own understanding of the truth he'd already decided for himself. 'Maybe I would stay for him, or for the Pack. Maybe I was standing in that room, surrounded and confronted, and all of a sudden I knew that the mate I'd abandoned wanted me back somehow; needed me even. Maybe that's all I needed to know,' he offered.

'That's a lot of maybes Orion, and you don't fly with maybes, so maybe you should admit that I know you a little too well. Five percent to fate or none, I'll be surprised if you last out a year,' stated Cassie, putting an end to the conversation with her statement.

The crunching of leaves underfoot broke through the silence, both of their heads whipping around to see the annoyed face of Alex appraising them.

'The meeting's going to start soon, I'd advise both of you to not push your luck with being late,' said Alexander with a scowl, his eyes running over the closeness of their bodies and causing him to furrow his brow.

It was with one sharp turn that Alexander left, an indiscernable shout being provided to someone else who was still on the hunt for them.

'Geez, you'd think he'd found us making out or something with the look he gave,' murmured Orion just loud enough for Cassie to hear as he raised himself off the edge of the stream.

'Yeah, doesn't he know you're hopelessly in love with Ezekiel and I'm in deep like with Zadie!' exclaimed Cassie in jest.

'Deep like, aye? Getting serious there Cassie,' teased Orion as he gave one shake, the magic rippling over the water and evaporating it instantly.

'You know me, all heart no head,' replied Cassie, throwing Orion's trousers back at him, 'But hurry up or we'll be in even more trouble!'

Cassie took off quickly, zigzagging through the trees with ease as she slipped her shirt back on. Orion could see her up ahead, following her line as best he could, but he wasn't as fast anymore; all the bulking up he'd done had inevitably slowed him down.

It was with winded breath that they came out of the trees, getting any amused look from a few of the other packmates who were still straggling behind themselves. Orion figured that if everything that Cassie had said was true, then him appearing from a tree thicket with her, both out of breath, was giving them a clear of idea of whose side they'd presume him on. The thought caused a quiet growl to rip through his chest; he hated assumptions.

Following silently, he was again led into the dining room, it mostly empty now with Hellhounds and mates alike scattered about, sitting both on tables and chairs as they pleased; they looked much more like their age.

Orion glanced over at Doc who stood at the front with Ezekiel nearby, in quiet conversation with Alex behind him. The conversation was clearly about him as they both turned to look at him as he entered, before turning back to one another.

Orion fell back as Cassie practically skipped over to Zadie, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her into what looked to be an abrasive hug. Zadie however didn't seem to mind, wrapping her own arms around Cassie and pulling her up over her lap to sit beside her on the table.

Orion paused for a moment, not sure what to do or where to sit. Precedent and decorum would state that Orion should find a space nearby to Ezekiel, provide a unified front of the Mateship as such, but the idea of walking through the odd piles of people didn't appease Orion's insecurity.

The room hushed from it's murmured conversation as the clock in the corner struck eleven times, the sun rising to acknowledge the time and bathe the room in light from it's hour-aligned windows on the side.

So as it was, aside from Doc and Ezekiel, Orion was then the only one standing as the attention drew to Ezekiel.

Orion knew he was supposed to find a seat somewhere, but the hush made him feel as though he couldn't move, not wanting to draw attention to himself in such a scenario. Ezekiel looked up over the heads to him, seeming to pick the nervousness out easily.

'Orion, I need you over here,' said Ezekiel, motioning with out-raised hand.

Orion swallowed and squared his shoulders. Show no fear, know no fear, echoed in his head as he attempted to summon some of his Com-Med courage. Remembering the first time he'd ever had to provide anything in front of the Horde was comforting as Orion made his way through the Pack. It was been a racuous event with some cheering to egg him on; a very opposite experience to this and it's pin-drop silence.

Taking a deep breath after he'd passed by most of the Pack so that only Doc and Ezekiel could the see the motion, Doc giving him a small smile as he did, Orion let Ezekiel's hand fall to the small of his back again as he stood beside him. It was closer than he'd usually stand, and the heat that flowed in slow winds off of Ezekiel's skin instantly started to make him sweat. He recalled what Ezekiel had said about the heat not bothering when he was mated, and a small piece of him wished that was the case right now.

'Good to see we all made it out of breakfast alive!' started Doc with a quick clap of his hands together, 'We're just waiting for Nick's pack, which finished up on the training grounds about half an hour ago.'

Orion felt his breath breaking in his lungs as he unintentionally held it in. Nick's Pack meant Cecille; he'd almost forgotten about that part of this equation.

'Breathe Orion,' whispered Ezekiel gently in his ear, the warm breath drawing up the Mateship in arousing ways.

Whether a wave of arousal was intended by Ezekiel or not, that was definitely what occurred, and Orion felt Ezekiel's hand tighten against his back as he realised what he'd caused.

Luckily for him, if anything had been apparent to the Pack, they didn't have time to comment on it, as the room suddenly felt a lot smaller with Cecille's pack walking it. Orion counted heads of the pack, it coming to just being short of double theirs. Eyes scouring, Orion attempted to find Cecille somewhere in the throng, but aside from her mate who walked starkly at the front, he couldn't recognise any other faces.

'She's not here.'

The words were hushed and whispered, but just loud enough for Orion to pick out. His eyes flicked over to Bart who had spoken, his gaze having taken a quick glance at Orion at the same time and catching in place there. Cecille wasn't there.

'My apologies for being late, I had small matter to attend to which has unfortunately left me without my mate,' stated Nick, giving a short nod to Ezekiel as he spoke.

'I hope it's nothing too serious,' replied Ezekiel with gritted teeth, returning the nod tersely.

'We expect that after a short rest she'll be able reinvest herself in such required activities,' replied Nick with ease, his eyes slowly moving over to Orion, 'I'm glad to see your mate is fighting fit though. Nice to formally meet you Orion, I hope this greeting makes up for the less amicable one previously.'

Orion didn't know what to say, in fact he wasn't even sure if he could speak. Opening his mouth slightly he begged some words to come out; anything, but the silence remained for another moment or two before something was actually said.

'I'm sure it's more than suitable for the occasion,' said Ezekiel, his eyes moving between Nick and Orion as Orion's mouth still sat slightly agape.

'Yes, suitable,' confirmed Orion, with his own nod. He was out of place here; Warlocks were never this formal in meetings, or ever really, they were more emotional flybys of arguing than anything akin to this.

'Should we all sit then? I'm presuming Nick will honour us with the required information,' stated Doc as he motioned for the other Pack to find a place in the large room.

Orion watched as they quietly did as they were instructed, Nick coming to stand on the other side of Doc. Ezekiel's hand tensed and untensed on his back, leaving what Orion presumed would be a nice wet stain of sweat by the end of it. Part of him was screaming to get some space, remove himself from the heat enamating through his skin but he couldn't move; decorum instructed him to stay still.

'Okay,' started Ezekiel, finally removing his hand and clapping them together to start the meeting, 'We need to catch Orion up on what's happening, but first, Nick has news from Heli Pack.'

Orion watched as some of the Hellhounds twitched at the name. It was familiar, Orion was sure he'd heard it before, but as he racked his brain nothing came up; geography had never been his strong suite.

'Theron sent us a message, night before last. The wolves have surrounded the Heli highlands. They've provided dictation that unless we're able to show settlement of the matter within the next week or so, they're going to start taking the land and everything in it's path. From what we can tell they've moved their brigade from our marshes on the west and have transferred all their weight onto the highlands. We believe their intention is to come straight through Heli to Constanto and take Juna and Nox from there. Word from Port Helenia has stated that they've already lost two Kingships in the northern islands. There's talk of a move to the divide once they have our territories.' Nick's words were heavy and thick as he spoke, pushing the impact of the knowledge all through the two packs. Orion struggled to follow-on but his confusion showed easily as Ezekiel watched him carefully through side-eye.

'How are either of us meant to show settlement? Cece's still eleven weeks from birth and the full moon is almost three weeks away still?' Orion turned his attention to Alex who had taken a stand as he spoke, his natural authoritative air culminating in one too many hand gestures for Orion's liking.

'We put in the lodgement for the Mateship with condition of Kingship,' replied Ezekiel, 'Legally that should be binding enough for them to give us the time we need. Worst case is we move both Juna and Heli packs here to our territories. Nox Coven has also offered home to any others that might need it; I understand there's a clan in your territory and both a Horde and Coven in Heli?' Ezekiel looked around, Nick nodding his confirmation of the question.

'What about Constanto though? Where do they stand in this?' came a voice shouted from the back but which no one could put a face to.

'Constanto has their own forces but they're limited. The wolves brigade is easily 250 in number with more in south lands. They'd be hard done to keep them down and out. We need to assume that Constanto would fall within a few days if they attempted to intervene. They sent word that their forces will be held back and they'll deal with the wolves in the event,' said Nick, causing a few of the faces to grow sickly with concern at the words.

'Do the people know?' asked Evie suddenly, coming up to stand beside Alex who had failed to take his seat again, arm wrapping protectively through his.

'Constanto is aware of the issue, which is why they're holding the Tribunal to their own legal precedent. They don't know the full details but they're preparing in general considering this isn't the first time the wolves have laid claim to the land.' Ezekiel nodded as he listened to Nick, taking in the information that was simply flying over Orion's head.

'Hang on, you're talking about war here. I've not heard a word of this in Verge? You said they'd head for the divide, wouldn't that mean that those in the divide should know?' questioned Orion suddenly, becoming a little heated under the idea that his home was possibly going to come under attack and none of them knew.

'The Tribunal intends to stop them before they ever get that far. There are limited routes to Verge and many of them are easy to guard. They can't protect our low lands though, there's just too much ground to cover,' replied back Nick, speaking a little softer as if he was concerned that Orion might cower and faint at the news.

'Okay, so give me a minute here. You're telling me that the Werewolves are attempting to claim all three packs lands around Constanto. Everyone here is on the edge of warfare and outside of the cities and lands directly affected at present, nobody knows because the Tribunal is trying to keep it quiet?' Orion didn't meant to speak out of turn, or to step out in front of Ezekiel, or to speak so loudly that the people at the front had to lean back just to get away from his voice, however all his time with the Horde had finally taken over and he remembered where his place was.

'The Tribunal does not want mass hysteria. Last time this happened, or didn't happen due to one lucky chance, Port Helenia and Getu were decimated with looting and destruction. The Tribunal is content enough that the threat can be contained with proper law in place,' Nick offered, trying to assauge Orion's obvious discomfort at the information.

'I feel like you're all idiots,' remarked Orion without much thought, the words getting a few sniggers from the group, 'If they want something, and they're stronger than all the folk combined, why would a law stop them? They're not Ether bound, they abide by compromise and what's to say that if you outfox them in the last move they won't just attack anyway?'

There was a few nods from the group as both Nick and Ezekiel looked between one another. 'The wolves will comply. They're putting pressure on but they're still giving right of way to Kingship at present. All we need to do is provide a King.'

'And that can't be provided by anyone else here or in the bloodline I take it?' questioned Orion sharply, his mind attempting to piece together all of the limited information he had.

'Zeke is the only one with right to first line of the Blood line. I'm only second line and Cece won't give birth before the mourning reign is over.' Nick stated the words as if they were completely obvious, however they still fell flat on Orion's understanding.

'If Zeke is first line then what about his father? That would be the most logicaly ascension,' replied Orion back, looking towards Ezekiel.

'The mate of the King has to be full folk. Mum is only part folk so it rules them out,' stated Ezekiel with a small shrug, as if the fact that he had to be King was of little consequence to him.

'Okay, you guys get a King, land stays intact and the wolves recede. Nobody dies and there's no war, that's what I'm hearing in general?' Orion asked for confirmation, both Nick and Ezekiel nodding, 'And what happens if that doesn't work?'

'It will work,' confirmed Nick with certainty, clearly thinking his words would be the end of the matter.

'It will work, based on the idea that everybody who is folk puts as much precedent on the law as you do. How about we work on the idea that not everybody cares that much and some just want what they want. What then? What's your strategy? Where's your Plan B in all of this, or are you just wagering all you've got on a ascended Kingship taking place without fault?'

Orion knew he was spreading doubt and fear into the group, but he couldn't help it, he wasn't going to sacrifice part of his life to being mated if he was still going to get killed at the end of it. If it was going to come to war he wanted to be fighting with the Horde, alongside his friends, not here where no one would even listen to what he was saying.

'Orion's right, we need a Plan B here. We can put the claim through to the Tribunal but they still might not take it until the claim is complete,' said Alex, his words startling Orion a little; he had never anticipated support from that side.

'This has held before, we are sure it will hold again,' said Doc quietly.

'And failure of Mateship?' queried Alex tense as he took a quick look at Orion.

'Whose Mateship is failing?' shot back Orion angrily, coming to stand in front of Ezekiel and turning with a glare on Alex.

'Don't pretend that no one knows how you came to be here or why this is occuring in the first place Orion. If Zeke was already mated we wouldn't have to be dealing with this, he could have been able to claim the throne instantly!' exclaimed Alex, acid in his words.

'Yes, I came to be here because my sis- my cousin asked for my help, I was given limited information and even on that I confirmed I would come and stay. It's not up to you to decide my motivations for being here, so you have no way to presume that the Mateship would fail. Also, don't pretend that there was no other alternative to getting me here? You ever heard of a letter? If I knew the extent of the trouble I would come, but you never gave me that option because you base your assumptions of me on an eighteen year old who was forced to sign a premature Mateship claim just because none of you could bend your rules for a year or so!'

The words came out with a little more power than intended and the stones underneath them with rippled with Orion's intent as electricity ran over his skin with anger, burning around the binding cuffs.

'If you, or anyone else, wants to sit here and pretend I haven't been played as a pawn all along, then be my guest but don't treat me like a fool in the same regard. I'm here because it's the right thing to do, because I care about what was asked of me, what I promised I would. None of you gave one ounce of care to me, but that's fine, maybe you'll learn some compassionate decency by having me around,' Orion's voice grew low and tilted as his skin grew almost too hot to handle. His witch magic had morphed around his Sprite magic, begging for an outlet, but unable to cast anything with it, it was just circling his blood and slowly causing it to boil.

The room was quiet, with more than a few sets of guilty eyes at Orion's outburst, but he couldn't even think about it. In several quick strides he had covered the ground of people and was just begging himself to keep it together long enough to get out of the castle.

Looking forward to the entrance Orion tried his best to keep from sprinting towards it, the irony of running the exact same path he had seven years ago striking him a little. He wasn't going to run per se, just remove himself as quickly as possible; he didn't want them able to draw that parallel.

'Orion!' Ezekiel's voice thundered through the castle as Orion hand came to rest on the door handle. 'Orion...Ori?'

Orion stopped suddenly, his face stopping inches from the hard wood of the door as the sound of his nickname mixed with Ezekiel's deep tones stopped him in his tracks. If it had been anyone else saying that name it wouldn't have stopped him, but he had never heard Ezekiel call him that, the Mateship flouncing in his chest with joy.

'The meeting ah- the meeting's not done yet,' stated Ezekiel to the back of Orion's head, as if that information should have been enough to make him think twice.

'It is for me,' remarked Orion brusquely, not bothering to even give Ezekiel a glance as he threw open the door, quickly moving over the threshold and for the second time that day, into much welcomed sunlight.

The door closed with stubborn finalty but Orion knew Ezekiel was still standing just on the other side and even though he had all intention of returning to the alcove he'd been shown, his feet were now refusing to move.

Orion waited for a moment, internally deliberating as his back fell against the door, the sound of Ezekiel calling him by the much beloved nickname reverberating in his head over and over. It was a minute of standing there, the sunlight raining down on his face with ferocious heat, before he heard a slight shuffle; Ezekiel giving up.

'I just need some time,' shouted Orion instinctively, the shuffling ceasing on the other side of the door for a moment before he heard the slow movement of the door's latch opening.

Orion quickly turned so that he wouldn't be flung from his position at the door's opening, Ezekiel seeming a little startled at how close Orion was.

'I'll be up in...' Ezekiel paused, considering, 'In our room after lunch. If you've had enough time by then, I'd like to talk to you.' Ezekiel's eyes burnt with intent in such a way that they felt ten times hotter than the sun's rays.

Orion bit his bottom lip, eyes scouring over Ezekiel's face trying his best to read what was there, but upon failing, simply nodded in response. Ezekiel seemed content as he gave Orion one more long look before closing the door again, leaving Orion to his own devices.

Now that he had what he wanted; to be alone, Orion had no idea what to actually do. He didn't really know where anything was in the castle and least of all, what there was to do. Errantly he started to walk towards the treeline from which he recently come, his feet scuffing the way as he kicked the small stones out of his path.

If he had been in Verge he would've escaped into marsh there, the thick, succulent plants making for easy cover when he wanted to be out of sight. Here, the most he could see were lines of cyprus trees which offered only minimal cover on the ground. Looking up, Orion wondered if he how much trouble, if any, he would get in if he was seen climbing them. They'd probably construe it as an escape attempt, though he didn't know how they figured he would pull that one off.

The multitude of thoughts pouring into his mind made it harder from him to breathe and he could feel the incoming frantic panic as the weight of his situation was again impressed upon him. There was no way he could leave now, but how could he live without the home he'd grown to the love so dearly? How could this place ever feel like that? He needed something; anything that might make him feel better about his predicament and as the trees slowly came closer, he wondered if maybe there might be something that could tell him.

Coming to the edge of the treeline, he put his hand up against the bark of it, closing his eyes and listening as intently as he could. He wasn't a Dryad by any means, but he'd spent enough time in their company to know how to any information he wanted, and what he most wanted to know, was what these trees had heard.

Orions ears pulled at the tree for knowledge, some scrap of information he could use to help him with what was coming. The whisper was dull; barely there with a voice as scratched as the bark with old lovers' initials. 'Not here, deeper,' came the sullied notes, etching into the front of Orion's closed eyes as the tree then sighed deeply, a few of it's leaves falling from their positions around Orion.

Opening his eyes slowly Orion watched as the trees around slowly shivered, shaking small falls of leaves around like confetti, it turning to twist away from his direct eyeline.

'Hey, wait,' shouted Orion as he took off running into the thicket, his eyes straining as he took the same sharp turn at the bristling tree's voice, trying his best to make out where it had gone.

The trees grew quiet after several minutes of Orion's frantic running, his feet finally catching up with the words until he was back to the alcove Cassie had brought him to. Orion placed his hand gently against the bark of the closest tree again, his eyes slowly closing just as he felt the soft flow of a hair tendril falling against his finger. Open his eyes quickly, he saw the blonde strand catch the light, it's ragged curl being easily recognisable. Cassie.

Pulling the hair tendril away from the tree he scowled a little, placing his palm as flatly as he could and squeezing his eyes closed as he impressed upon the tree with his slow burn of magic, begging it for what he desired.

'So young,' murmured the tree, it's annoyance sounding like that of a scoulding grandparent, 'So demanding.'

Orion scowled more. 'Do you have anything for me?' the question came out low, a slow rhythmic bass of song as his lips spiked with the dancing sparks of magic.

'Information? Yes,' breathed the tree back steadily, 'But escape? No.'

'Not escape, just something to help,' sung back Orion, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

'I have only one thing to help you,' murmured the tree ominiously.

Orion winced as his fore finger slid a little too sharply, a small piece of bark piercing it. The tiniest drop of blood dropped onto the bark as Orion pulled his hand back sharply, sticking his finger in his mouth. 'Could've been a bit gentler,' remarked Orion angrily, still sucking on his finger.

Orion heard the tree laugh quietly just as the darkness overtook him, his body dropping heavily into the underbrush.

Despite the fact that Orion could clearly feel the grass and small shrubs underneath him, it gave no real relief to the sensation of being stuck in the earth. The roots of the tree twisted far into the depths of the waterhole there and the voices that came through were muddled with the water between.

'I don't know why you're even bothering Zeke. He wasn't good enough for you anyway; a random half-worlder whose class and rank are unknown, no real skills besides shooting that stupid arrow around and apparently too sundamn scared to deal with a simple mating. Just get the bond disestablished and find someone else, there's plenty out there that'd be better matches and would love to be your mate.'

Orion would've ground his teeth at the words if he had the ability to. Though the voice was hard to hear, he was sure it was Alex; he'd never liked Orion for some reason.

'You didn't think he was so bad when you found out he was my mate.'

'That was before he ran away, and before that wench of a friend slapped me across the face for it. Don't know exactly why it was my fault, but apparently he'd made it clear he never liked me.' 

'You did give him a hard time.'

'That's because he was acting like a know-it-all. Not my fault that he didn't in fact, know it all. If he did I wouldn't have called him out, would I?'

'That's not really the point.'

'Then what is the point Zeke? He left, ran away, earth know's how, but he did. What's the point in blaming yourself for it? You could've given him everything he ever needed; a home, money, higher ranking than any of those he'd called friend. Why wouldn't he want that?'

'That's not really the point of Mateship.'

'No it's not, but seriously, even if he didn't care about you right now, surely that'd be enough for someone like him to stay, and then he would've learned to love you.'

'You make it sound so romantic.'

'Mateship isn't always romantic, and it doesn't have to be. You don't need love to be mated, just intent. The love comes later.'

'Maybe that's why he left then. Maybe we were in containment and he realised he would never be able to love me, so he left.'

'And that leads me right back to my argument then: why sit around still sulking about it? It's been six months Zeke, somethings got to give.'

'He'll come back, I think.'

'And how did you come to that conclusion?'

'I don't know. I just, I think he'll come back one day and I'll just make sure I'm...'

'Make sure you're what?'

'Better, maybe.'

'You're an idiot. He's not going to come back Zeke; he's weak and pathetic. Just move on please, because even if he does, does he really deserve to have you after rejecting you?'

'Can't we just drop it please?'

'I was just say-'

'I said drop it Alex!'

Orion felt his breath come through into his lungs sharply, expecting to be pulled back into the present day, but instead he was thrust down against, back into the icy depths of the waterhole.

'You know where he is Evie, don't you? You and Bart, you both know!'

'Don't shout at Evie!'

'I didn't, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!'

'Look Zeke, yes we both got letters from him, but they're untraceable and the didn't come from Ether so we can't put a drop on them.'

The words wound around one another, too stirred up with too many different tones to pick out, but Orion had known the three that had spoken. Ezekiel again, but this time with Evie and Alex.

'It's been three years Zeke, let it go!'

'I'll let it go once I can no longer feel him, how about that?'

'Put out a call then Zeke! No one knows where he is, or if they do, they aren't telling us. What more can we do?'

'If you and Bart put out a call he'll be more likely to come!'

'You don't know that. The letter wasn't exactly a catch up of his life, it was just a reminder.'

'Yeah, a reminder to make you all as much cowards as him.'

'Alex!'

'Please Alex, it's not like that.'

'It was like that enough when you slapped me.'

'Zeke, wait, where are you going?'

'To speak to Bart, he might be a bit more useful.'

'Good luck getting through Gabe with that one.'

One sharp, low growl. 'He'll get out of the way.'

'Told you this was a bad idea telling him about the letter.'

'No it wasn't, maybe now he'll let go of the idea that Orion's coming back.'

'Alex-'

'You might as well let go of the idea too. Three years with no contact aside from a two line letter isn't exactly friendship. He's moved on, we all should as well.'

Another sharp sting in the lung and Orion felt agony wash over him. This time there was no words, just the steady groan of an aching chest and the feeling of his heart tearing apart from the inside out, breaking over his skin again and again. The tauntingly dry, retching breaths of someone; someone sad, and lonely, and hurt.

The pounding started in his heart, the movements of the water washing over him for what he presumed to be hours. A person swimming their agony away by diving as deep as they could to scream incomprehensibly and leave their heartbreak tearing into the roots of the tree, marking it in despair.

Orion felt as though he himself was breaking, even as he slowly surfaced from what memories he'd been given. The first two instances were clear, the forest of trees clearly presenting whose side they were on, but the last; he couldn't place that. He didn't want to think it was Ezekiel, and he couldn't bring himself to; Ezekiel didn't seem like the overtly emotional type. But then Orion wasn't sure, because who else would the trees show him then? Who else would call to him like that, so loud and distinct that the trees would know just whom to pass it along to when the time came?

As he felt the warm, gentle breeze of summer overlap his skin again he felt himself drop, not physically, but mentally into a recess in his mind; ungrounded. It didn't take long to realise why; the memories he was shown had pulled so sharply on the glamour that it had propelled him straight into his own protection, it's own magical prerogative slipping down over his skin.

It was slow and painstaking, trying to drag his sense into some semblance of awake, but as he requested it, the glamour slowly tugged as well. Feeling, the real feel of the ground beneath him came first; warm and comforting. Sight then, with a too-bright summer sun sparkling through his eyelids and making the colours dance behind them. Smell and taste, both mixed with the earth and the leaves, made him almost feel okay. Then there was sound, words; a conversation, coming sharply into focus.

'He can't have gone far, plus this is apparently the only place on the grounds that he knows.' The voice of Gabe struck directly into his head, making his mind pound harder as he fought to breathe normally.

'I didn't think about him just walking off,' replied Zeke, his voice straining a little.

'What? He storms outside, tells you he needs time, and you expect him not to wander off? Come on, he was like the King of disappearances in Training.' Gabe's voice was light and swattingly playful.

Orion felt the glamour pull him up into a sitting position, his hands roughly coursing through his hair to dislodge any leaves that might have made a home there.

'And see, there!' The recognition was self-satisfactory in Gabe's voice as both his and Ezekiel's footsteps came closer, Orion turning to the noise. 'You know usually, people don't just go geting themselves lost in the trees Orion.'

'Well I only did because I knew you'd come find me,' teased back the glamour, Orion unable to actually find the strength to think of anything to say himself.

'I was worried,' stated Ezekiel, his eyes bearing down as Orion's body clumsily stood up, shaking his hair out for good measure.

'I told you I needed time to think. Can't really think on manicured lawns, you know,' countered the glamour.

'And where's Orion thinking then?' questioned Ezekiel, his brows lowering as Gabe took one slightly confused look back and forth between them.

'Safe, inside,' remarked the glamour with a shrug, 'Come think with me, I won't mind.' Orion winced at the wink that the glamour gave, clearly hoping to exercise it's own likes.

'I think I'm gonna leave then,' said Gabe, still unsure about what was going on but eager enough to not find out what that wink meant, 'I'll see you both at dinner, maybe.'

'Bye Gabe, give my love to Bart,' cheered the glamour, waving dramatically in his direction, causing an abrupt laugh as he turned.

'Only if you never tell me about the love you give to Zeke,' shouted back Gabe without bothering to look.

Orion's face contorted into a cheeky smile as it side-eyed Ezekiel who looked only a little displeased at being greeted with something other than Orion.

'You know, you'll have them all fooled shortly,' remarked Ezekiel as he took one long look up and down Orion's form, 'Have you or Orion been asleep?'

'Not really,' replied the glamour, flouncing over to Ezekiel with far too much enthusiasm for Orion's liking, 'Just listening.'

Ezekiel squinted down at Orion's form now barely an inch from him. 'I'm assuming I don't want to know to what you were listening.'

'Probably not,' teased the glamour, flicking a long strand of Orion's hair out of his face, 'Or maybe you would. I can never be sure you know.'

Ezekiel quirked an eyebrow at the remark but seem unperturbed with the glamour's playfulness. 'I was going to fill Orion in on all the details that he'd missed, but I'm assuming that if you're out and about, that he's probably not in the mood.'

'That would be correct, and since the reason you're here will remain unfulfiled, I am going to have to ask for something only slightly less dull,' stipulated the glamour, standing on tip-toes so that Orion's body pushed against Ezekiel's.

'And what is that then?' queried Ezekiel, not even bothering to try and temper the glamour.

'A rest, soon, like in a moment or so,' shot out the glamour with quickly, Orion's form swaying a little causing Ezekiel's arms to come out and steady him.

Orion felt the moment the glamour faltered completely around him; even it being unable to withstand the paining at his temples and steady rhythm of tearing veins in his body.

'A what?' said Ezekiel, surprised at the request, eyes confused barely a fraction of a second before Orion's body gave out onto him.

So much for protection, taunted Orion to the glamour. Shut up, was all it replied as they sunk low into the darkness again.


End file.
